Harry Potter en een Nieuw Begin
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: Harry die na het gevecht met Voldemort naar Amerika was gegaan keert na twee jaar terug onder zijn vrienden. HPGW en RWHG
1. Wedervereniging

**Harry Potter en een nieuw begin**

_**Proloog:**_

Nadat Harry Voldemort had veslagen in zijn zevende jaar, trok hij zich terug uit de bewoonde wereld. Hij ontweek elke ontmoeting en sloot zich soms uren op in de badkamer. Toen het schooljaar uiteindelijk afgelopen was verdween Harry plots, zonder afscheid te nemen. Alleen Perkamentus wist van zijn vertrek, maar die had beloofd om te zwijgen.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Wedervereniging**

Ginny Wemel liep door de drukte van de WegIsWeg. Het was Kerstavond en iedereen wou nog snel zijn laatste kerstinkopen doen. Ginny had nog snel een kerstcadeau voor haar ouders gekocht. Ze liep haastig door de menigte toen ze opeens tegen iemand aanstootte.

"Sorry." zei ze bescheidden. Ze keek tegen wie ze bijna was aangelopen en liet abrupt haar aankopen vallen. Voor haar stond een jongen met warrig zwart haar, groene ogen en een bril. Het was twee en een half jaar geleden dat hij vertrokken was en nu stond hij vlak voor haar neus.

"Ginny!" zei hij kennelijk verschrokken. Ze keek hem een paar seconden aan en gaf hem toen een klap tegen zijn wang.

"Hoe kon je!" riep ze. Harry drukte geschrokken zijn hand tegen zijn wang en keek haar benauwd aan.

"Hoe kon je zomaar weg gaan zonder afscheid te nemen, zonder te zeggen waarom!" Een paar voorbijgangers keken hen verbaasd aan.

"Kom even mee." zei Harry, terwijl hij haar aankopen opraapte en ze haastig in haar handen duwde. Daarna nam hij haar hand en sleurde hij haar mee.

Even later gingen ze in de Lekke Ketel aan een tafeltje zitten.

"Luister Ginny, ik zal je alles vertellen." begon Harry, "Het zit zo: Nadat ik Voldemort had verslagen wist ik niet wat ik moest beginnen. Ik had iemand vermoord-"

"Dat maakt niet uit, Voldemort was slecht en verdiende het niet anders." beet Ginny hem toe.

"Ja, dat weet ik, maar … voordat ik wist dat ik een tovenaar was had mijn leven geen betekenis. Toen ik naar Zweinstein kwam wist ik wie ik was en vanaf toen heb ik Voldemort proberen tegen te houden om zijn krachten te herwinnen. En dat is zo gebleven tot ik in mijn vierde jaar hem zag herrijzen. Vanaf toen moest ik er voor zorgen dat de toverwereld beschermd zou blijven. Uiteindelijk hoorde ik in mijn vijfde jaar van een profetie."

"Die ene profetie die Voldemort wou afpakken? Waar ging ze dan over?"

"Heeft niemand je dat ooit verteld? Ze zei dat ik de enige persoon was die Voldemort zou kunnen doden. Meer nog een van ons twee moest dood anders kon de andere niet blijven leven. Begrijp je nu wat ik wil zeggen." Ginny keek hem medelevend aan, als ze dit had geweten zou ze niet zo tekeer zijn gegaan.

"Het was mijn lot om hem te vermoorden of vermoord te worden. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik het zou overleven en wat ik daarna zou doen. Ik had tijd voor mezelf nodig om eroverheen te komen, vrede te vinden met mezelf en een nieuw leven te beginnen." Nadat hij uitgesproken was keek Ginny hem verdrietig aan.

"Harry, weet je wel hoe fel je ons gekwetst hebt om zo te vertrekken en niks van je te laten horen?"

"Ginny, ik kan mijn keuzes niet veranderen. Ik weet niet of ik de juiste beslissing heb genomen en dat zal ik ook nooit weten. Ik kan alleen maar zeggen hoe zeer het mij spijt en hopen dat jullie mij vergeven." Ginny keek naar haar voeten.

"Kan je het me vergeven?" Ginny slikte en keek hem aan, terwijl haar ogen begonnen te tranen. Ze beet op haar onderlip en glimlachte flauwtjes.

"Ik geloof dat ik wel moet." Harry glimlachte naa haar en veegde haar tranen weg.

"Ik heb me lang genoeg weggestopt. Ik denk dat het tijd is om mijn vrienden onder ogen te komen." Ginny knikte en ze stonden op.

In het Nest zaten alle Wemels al aan tafel toen Ginny opeens in de deuropening van de keuken stond.

"Ga maar zitten dan kunnen we gaan eten." zei Mevrouw Wemel die de pan van het fornuis nam.

"Ik denk dat we nog een extra bord bij moeten zetten, want we hebben bezoek." Alle Wemels keken haar verbaasd aan en opeens kwam Harry achter Ginny in de deuropening staan. Ginny stapte opzij.

"Harry?" vroeg Mevrouw Wemel verbaasd ze stapte naar hem toe en sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. Harry knikte.

"Ja, ik ben het." zei hij zacht. Mevrouw Wemel kon haar emoties niet te baas en omhelsde hem stevig.

"Harry?! Waar, hoe, waarom, wanneer?" hakkelde Ron.

"Ik ben in Amerika geweest. Ik moest even mezelf tijd geven om over alles na te kunnen denken en hoe ik mijn leven weer opnieuw ging beginnen. Ik ben net terug en liep je zus letterlijk tegen het lijf op de WegIsWeg." legde Harry uit.

"Maar waarom heb je ons niet gewoon gezegd dat je wat tijd voor jezelf wilde. We hadden dat wel begrepen hoor."

"Ik weet het niet, ik denk dat ik het beter vond om een tijd uit jullie leven te verdwijnen."

"Hoe kon je dat nu denken?!" Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"Kunnen jullie het mij vergeven?" vroeg hij daarna.

Ron gaf hem een joviale klap op zijn schouder.

"Tuurlijk maatje! Wacht tot Hermelien dit hoort!"

"Ja, waar is ze eigenlijk?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ze ging nog bij haar ouders langs."

"Harry, ga maar zitten, je hebt vast wel honger." zei Mevrouw Wemel.

"Dat is vriendelijk, maar ik moet nog eerst iets afhandelen." antwoordde Harry.

"Ik ga mee!" zei Ginny opeens. Harry keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Wie weet ga je er anders weer vandoor!" voegde ze er snel aan toe. Harry glimlachte en knikte. Ze liepen samen naar buiten.

"Wat moet je eigenlijk nog afhandelen?" vroeg Ginny uiteindelijk.

"Ik denk dat Perkamentus graag wil weten dat ik terug ben." zei Harry.

Een kwartier later liepen ze het kasteel in naar de stenenwaterspuwer, maar voordat ze er waren liepen ze niemand minder dan Sneep tegen het lijf.

"Potter?! Wat moet jij hier?!"

"Ik wil Perkamentus graag spreken."

"Niet zo arrogant, Potter! Eerst mag je me eens uitleggen waar je geweest bent."

"Ik ben u geen uitleg verschuldigd!" zei Harry bot en hij liep langs Sneep door.

"Severus, wat is er aan de hand?" zei de vertrouwde stem van Perkamentus achter hen. Harry draaide zich abrupt om.

"Harry? Je bent terug." Harry knikte.

"Ja, ik ben terug." zei hij op een veel kalmere toon dan hij net tegen Sneep had gedaan.

"Toen je tegen mij zei dat je weg wou gaan om opnieuw te beginnen, dacht ik dat je alles om je heen wou vergeten. Ik had mezelf al verwijten gemaakt, omdat ik je niet tegen had gehouden. Ik had alle hoop, dat je ooit zou terugkeren al opgegeven."

"Ik heb geleerd dat ik mijn verleden niet mag vergeten. Het is een deel van mezelf. Ik vond dat het tijd was geworden om het recht in de ogen te kijken."

"Het spijt me dat ik u zo onderbreek, maar het banket begint over een halfuur." viel Sneep hen in de rede.

"Nog genoeg tijd om een goed gesprek met Meneer Potter te hebben." Ze liepen naar de stenen waterspuwer.

"Suikerveer!" riep Perkamentus en de spuwer sprong opzij. Ze liepen de wenteltrap op naar Perkamentus' kantoor.

"Ga zitten." zei hij vriendelijk tegen Harry en Ginny.

"Zo vertel eens waar je bent geweest en wat je hebt gedaan."

"Ik ben naar Los Angeles geweest waar ik een schouwersopleiding heb gevolgd."

"Een opleiding duurt toch drie jaar?" vroeg Ginny.

"Klopt, normaal wel, maar ik deed het in twee jaar. Daarna probeerde ik een nieuw leven te beginnen en toen ontdekte ik pas wat ik had achtergelaten."

Na het gesprek met Perkamentus slenterden Harry en Ginny door de straten van Zweinsveld.

"Zullen we terug gaan?" vroeg Ginny opeens.

"We kunnen ook nog wat rondwandelen." stelde Harry voor.  
"Best." zei Ginny schouderophalend. Ze slenterden nog een tijdje rond en gingen uiteindelijk op een bank zitten.

"Morgen ga ik op zoek naar een huis. Ik moet enkel nog iets voor deze nacht vinden."

"Je kunt wel bij mijn thuis blijven." stelde Ginny onmiddellijk voor.

"Je blijft me verbazen. Ik heb jullie in de steek gelaten en jij ontvangt me met open armen. Waarom?"

"Liefde is niet te verklaren, Harry." zei Ginny en ze kuste hem.

"Sorry dat had ik niet mogen doen." zei ze en ze draaide hem de rug toe. Harry nam haar in zijn armen en omhelsde haar stevig.

"Ik had je nooit in de steek mogen laten en eerder moeten inzien dat ik een nieuw leven kon beginnen met jou." Nadat hij dat gezegd had keken ze mekaar in de ogen en raakten hun lippen elkaar.

Een uurtje later verschijnselden de twee in het Nest.

"Daar zijn jullie. En is het afgehandeld?" vroeg Meneer Wemel. Harry knikte. Ze liepen de keuken in. Hermelien sprong overeind toen ze hem zag en rende naar hem toe om hem uiteindelijk tot moes te knuffelen.

"Harry! Waarom?! Waarom ben je weggegaan?!" huilde ze. Harry gaf haar sussend een paar schouderklopjes.

"Dat doet er nu niet toe? Ik ben er weer en dat is het voornaamste."

"Laten we maar aan tafel zitten." stelde Mevrouw Wemel voor terwijl ze haastig een traan wegveegde. De rest knikte instemmend en ze gingen zitten.

"Vertel eens, wat je allemaal gedaan hebt in Amerika." zei Ron. Harry grijnsde en vertel. Daarna vertelde Ron dat hij nog bezig was aan zijn opleiding als schouwer en Hermelien als heler. Er werd veel gelachen en gedronken. De tweeling was uiteindelijk zo zat dat ze de hele tijd giechelden en Percy zaten te porren die een kop als vuur kreeg. Uiteindelijk waren ze zo moe dat ze besloten om in het Nest te blijven en aangezien Hermelien bij Ron op de kamer wou slapen, deelde Harry een kamer met de tweeling.

Harry lag languit op zijn buik met zijn kin op zijn armen en bestudeerde de kamer. Hij keek naar de slapende gestalten van de tweeling, zuchtte diep en rolde zich op zijn rug. _'Waarom houd ze zo van mij, ik verdien haar niet.' _Hij ging overeind zitten met zijn handen in zijn haar. Hij besloot om op te staan en liep daarna naar beneden. Alleen had hij niet verwacht dat er al iemand was.

"Ginny? Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Ik kon niet slapen en jij zeker ook niet?" Hij ging langs haar op de zetel zitten. Er was een korte stilte.

"Waarom houd je van mij, ik die jullie in de steek heeft gelaten en niks van zich heeft laten horen."

"Heb je me in de steek gelaten toen je me uit de kamer redde?!"

"Ehm, nee dat niet, maa-"

"Maak jezelf dan geen verwijten."

"Dus je geeft deze sukkel nog een tweede kans?" zei Harry met een grijns.

"Bekijk het maar hoe je het zelf wil." zei ze glimlachend.

"Oh tortelduifjes, wordt eens wakker!" Harry deed langzaam zijn ogen open en merkte dat hij in de zetel lag met Ginny in zijn armen.

"Was ons gezelschap weer te min voor de grote Potter?!" zei Fred sarcastisch. Zijn tweelingbroer knikte beamend. Ginny deed langzaam haar ogen open en zag de tweeling staan.

"En ons lieve zusje heeft het zich wel erg gezellig gemaakt." grijnsde George. Ze schoten beiden in de lach. Ginny kleurde knalrood.

"Kom nou jongens, we zaten hier allebei toevallig en we zijn in slaap gevallen." zei Harry koel.

"Ja, en je hebt zeker een erg losse hand, hè?!"

"We zijn niet helemaal achterlijk, Harry!" zei Fred.

"Een beetje misschien, maar dit was het overduidelijkste ter wereld!" vulde George hem aan.

"Wat?" vroeg Harry.

"Dat jij een oogje hebt op ons zusje." zeiden ze in koor.

"Nou en?" De tweeling keek mekaar aan.

"Hij ontkent het niet eens."

"Hij heeft het zwaar te pakken." De tweeling lachte opnieuw en George gaf Harry een joviale klap op zijn schouders terwijl Fred het deuntje van 'Daar komt de bruid' neuriede. Ginny pakte een kussen van de sofa en smeet het naar Fred, die zich bukte en waardoor het kussen tegen Bill vloog die net de woonkamer binnen kwam. De tweeling rolde over de grond van het lachen en er begon een gigantische kussenslachtpartij. Harry en Ginny grepen hun kans om snel weg te sluipen.

"Kom mee, ik wil je iets laten zien, dan zijn we ook veilig voor hen." zei Harry en hij knikte naar de woonkamer.

"Owkee, wat wil je me laten zien?" vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.

"Dat zal je zo wel zien. Accio mantels!" riep hij en hun mantels kwamen aangevlogen. Hij gooide Ginny's mantel naar haar toe en sloeg zijn eigen mantel om.

"Hou mijn hand vast." Ginny deed wat haar gevraag werd en Harry verswijnselde.

Even later stonden ze in Klein Zannikem.

"Wat in Merlijns naam wil je hier komen doen?" vroeg Ginny en ze keek om zich heen. Harry grijnsde.

"Kom mee!" zei hij en hij nam haar hand. Ze liepen de Magnolialaan in.

"De eerste keer dat ik Sirius ontmoette, wist ik niet eens dat hij het was. Het enige wat ik toen dacht te zien was een zwarte hond daar bij die speeltuin." zei Harry en hij wees. Ginny keek en ze liep de speeltuin in.

"Laat me raden nadat je het wist kwam je hier vaak." zei ze met een glimlach. Harry knikte. Ze liepen naar de schommels en ploften beiden op een neer.

"Weet je ik vind dit best wel een leuke plek. Het is niet zo dat omdat mijn tante en oom niet zo aardig waren dat ik geen plek had om tot rust te komen." Ginny sloeg haar sjaal stevig om zich heen.

"Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd waar tovenaarskinderen naartoe gaan voordat ze naar Zweinstein gaan." zei Harry opeens.

"De meesten krijgen zoals ons gewoon thuisonderwijs." vertelde Ginny.

"Ik wou dat ik dat had gehad." knorde Harry.

"Waarom?"

"Nou het was niet echt een pretje om met Dirk op één school te zitten."

"Dirk? Is dat die moddervette neef van je?" Harry schoot in de lach en knikte.

"Ja, hij had nog al een intimiderende houding tegenover anderen en zo heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat niemand me aardig vond." Ginny legde haar hand op zijn schouder.

"Het spijt me, Harry. Ik weet dat het raar moet geweest zijn toen je naar Zweinstein kwam en opeens iedereen je vriend wou zijn."

Het begon te sneeuwen.

"Denk je dat de anderen ons missen?" vroeg Ginny. Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"Misschien wel, misschien ook niet." Ze zagen een gedaante voorbij wandelen. Opeens keek de gedaante naar Harry en liep op hem af.

"Harry?" Harry keek de persoon verbaasd aan en toen herkende hij haar.

"M-mevrouw Vaals?" Ze knikte opgewonden toen hij haar naam zei.

"Waar ben je geweest? Ik had gehoopt dat je nog eens naar Klein Zannikem kwam om mij te bezoeken, maar toen hoorde ik dat je weg was gegaan."

"Ik ben naar Amerika geweest."

"Amerika? Wat heb je daar gedaan? Weet je wat kom mee, dan kun je me alles vertellen terwijl we een tas thee drinken." Harry keek onzeker naar Ginny, die knikte kort.

"En jij bent zeker een van de Wemels?" vroeg Mevrouw Vaals aan Ginny. Ginny knikte.

"Ginny, Ginny Wemel." Ze liepen samen de Ligusterlaan in. Tot Harry's grote afschuw en ongenoegen stopte Herman Duffeling net met zijn wagen op de oprit en als dat nog niet genoeg was, stapte hij en Tante Margot uit de auto. Oom Herman viel bijna flauw toen hij Harry daar zag en hij probeerde Margot nog snel naar binnen te sleuren voor zij hem ook zag, maar ze had hem al gezien en draaide zich naar hem toe.

"Ik dacht dat jij weg was." zei ze met samengeknepen ogen.

"Ik 'was' ook weg." zei Harry koel.

"Nog altijd zo onbeleefd!" snoof Margot.

"En wie is dat wicht?! Komt ze ook uit St. Walpurga?" Oom Herman knikte haastig.

"St. Walwat?" vroeg Ginny verbaasd. Harry hield zijn lach in.

"St. Walpurga's Gesloten Inrichting voor Onverbeterlijk Jonge Criminelen!" zei oom Herman paniekerig.

"Jonge Criminelen?! Waar heeft hij het in hemelsnaam over?" vroeg Ginny verbijsterd.

"Oh mijn oom heeft haar wijsgemaakt dat ik naar een of andere school ging voor criminelen." zei Harry hard genoeg zodat Herman en Margot het konden horen.

"Oh ja, en dit is Ginny-"

"Zijn verloofde." zei Ginny snel. Ze gaf Harry een veelbetekenende blik. Oom Herman, tante Pentunia en tante Margot hun mond viel open van verbazing. Harry besloot om er nog een schepje bovenop te doen.

"Ze is advocaat." Zoals hij had gehoopt, speelde Ginny het spelletje gewoon verder mee, ookal had ze er geen flauw idee van wat een advocaat was, laat staan wat die deed.

"Dus jij profiteert van haar." zei oom Herman bedachtzaam.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ik ben rechercheur." verzon Harry. Ginny knikte en keek zeer geloofwaardig en overtuigend.

"Jij rechercheur? Laat me niet lachen! En wat heb je dan al gedaan?" vroeg tante Margot schamper.

"Ik heb een moord op een jongen en een koppel opgelost." zei Harry snel.

"Oh ja? Wie was dan de dader?" vroeg oom Herman.

"Ja precies, dat wil ik ook wel eens weten." zei tante Petunia.

"Marten Vilijn." zei Harry.

"Juist of wij dat geloven. Je kan die naam verzonnen hebben." zei tante Margot. Harry keek op zijn horloge.

"Kom schat laten we gaan, anders komen we niet op tijd voor de receptie." zei Harry terwijl hij zijn arm aanbood. Ginny nam die vast. Mevrouw Vaals, Harry en Ginny liepen weg en lieten de Duffelingen met een stomverbaasde uitdrukking achter.

Toen ze uiteindelijk in Mevrouw Vaals haar huis waren barsten ze in lachen uit. Ginny hield zich aan een stoel overeind op bij te komen van het lachen.

"Heb je ze zien kijken?!" zei ze nog nagrinnikend. Harry lachte.

"Maar vertel me nu eens, wat is een advocaat in hemelsnaam?"

"Een persoon die je verdedigt als je iemand aanklaagt of aangeklaagd wordt." legde Harry uit. Ginny knikte begrijpend.

"En wat is een rechercheur?"

"Het is een klein beetje te vergelijken met een schouwer, maar een rechercheur moet dingen meer oplossen."

"Zeg, dat van daarnet meenden jullie toch niet?" zei een stem achter hen. Ze draaiden zich abrupt om.

"Wat?" vroegen ze allebei.

"Dat jullie verloofd zijn." zei ze. Harry en Ginny keken elkaar aan.

"Nog niet, dat komt misschien nog wel." zei Harry lachend, hij keek naar Ginny.

Een halfuur later waren ze terug in het Nest. Mevrouw Wemel foeterde Fred, George en Bill uit voor hun kinderachtige gedrag.

"Ah, daar zijn jullie! Let maar niet op hen, ma heeft het laatste halfuur bijna niks anders gedaan dan zo geschreeuwd." zei Ron toen hij hen naar Mevrouw Wemel zag gluren.

"Maar vertel me eens, waar zijn jullie in hemelsnaam geweest?" vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig.

"Klein Zannikem."

"Klein Zannikem? Wat hebben julle daar gedaan?"

"We hebben de buurt een beetje bekeken en toen zijn we de Duffelingen tegengekomen. Volgens mij staan ze nog steeds met open mond op de oprit." zei Harry grinnikend. Ron keek stomverbaasd en niet begrijpend van Harry naar Ginny.

"Laat maar! Dat is veel te ingewikkeld om nu uit te leggen. Eén ding kan ik je wel zeggen. Zijn opgeblazen tante was er ook bij." zei Ginny en ze schoot in de lach. Ron zag de grap niet in en haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ik wou eigenlijk vragen of jij en Ginny geen zin hadden om mee te gaan eten ergens in Zweinsveld."

"Je doet net of we een koppel zijn." zei Ginny.

"Is dat dan niet zo?" vroeg Ron onschuldig. Harry wist meteen wat Ron zijn plannetje was. _'Hij wil me koppelen met Ginny … maar ik moet toegeven dat ze geen slechte keuze is.'_

"Gaan jullie nu mee of niet?" vroeg Ron ongeduldig.

"Mij best." zei Harry schouderophalend.

"Wel ik zal je maar niet alleen laten gaan met die twee, want anders kan je met je vingers draaien." zei Ginny grijnzend. Harry glimlachte. _'Ik snap het niet. Ik ben nog maar een dag terug en ze doen juist of ik nooit weg ben geweest.'_


	2. Conflicten met het verleden

**Hoofdstuk 2: Conflicten met het verleden**

's Avonds verschijnselden de vier in Zweinsveld. Ron en Hermelien liepen al gauw hand in hand vooruit, terwijl ze Harry en Ginny een beetje verloren achterlieten. Ginny keek Harry aan, die haalde zijn schouders op en ze volgden Hermelien en Ron. Ze liepen 'De Roerende Toverstok' in. i_'Die moet nieuw zijn. Ik heb deze zaak nog nooit eerder gezien.'_ /i Ze volgden Ron en Hermelien, die aan een tafel voor vier gingen zitten ergens in een hoekje.

"Wat mag het zijn?" vroeg de heks, die hun bestelling kwam opnemen.

"Breng maar een kan gloeiwijn en vier glazen." zei Ron. De heks liep weg.

Even later zaten de vier gezellig te praten en dronken gloeiwijn. Harry merkte dat Ron opmerkelijk vaak het glas van zijn zus vulde.Ginny was al erg aangeslagen en giechelde constant. Harry was er niet gerust in.

Toen ze klaar waren met eten en betaald hadden liepen ze naar buiten Hermelien en Harry moesten Ginny ondersteunen, want die was zo dronken dat ze niet meer op haar eigen benen kon staan. Ron leek de situatie amusant te vinden, maar Hermelien wierp hem steeds vernietigende blikken toe. Ginny was uiteindelijk in elkaar gestort.

"Ik denk dat het geen goed idee is om Ginny naar het Nest te brengen. Bij ons kan ze ook niet blijven, want onze logeerkamer is nog niet af. Bovendien kan jij dan nergens slapen. Ik zou het ook niet veilig vinden Ginny in deze toestand alleen thuis te laten." zei Ron. Het was overduidelijk waar hij naartoe wilde.

"Laat me raden, je wilt dat ik haar naar huis breng en bij haar blijf?" zei Harry.

"Je bent toch zo snel van begrip!" zei Ron en hij gaf Harry een klap op zijn schouder. Hermelien wierp Harry een 'zal-het-wel-lukken' blik toe. Harry knikte.

"Oke, gaan jullie maar, ik red me wel." stemde Harry in. Hermelien liet Ginny los en Harry tilde haar op. Gelukkig woonde Ginny twee straten verder. Harry liep naar de voordeur en realiseerde zich toen dat hij geen sleutel had. Hij vond de sleutel gelukkig al snel in Ginny's mantel en opende onhandig de deur terwijl hij Ginny nog in zijn armen had. Hij stapte binnen en duwde de deur in zijn slot. Daarna keek hij om zich heen. Het was een mooi huisje. Links van hem bevond zich de woonkamer. Hij liep verder en vond op het einde van de gang Ginny's slaapkamer. Hij stapte naar binnen en legde haar op bed neer.

Ginny werd de volgende dag met barstende hoofdpijn wakker. Ze voelde zich ook misselijk en besloot om op te staan, toen realiseerde ze zich dat ze thuis was. Ze pijnigde haar hoofd nog wat meer om na te denken wat er na het etentje gebeurt was, terwijl ze naar de badkamer liep. Toen ze zich wat had opgefrist hoorde ze plotseling iemand achter haar.

"Is Doornroosje wakker?" Ginny draaide zich abrupt om.

"Harry? Heb jij me soms …?" Harry knikte. Ginny voelde dat ze knalrood werd en draaide verlegen met haar ogen.

"Emh … het spijt me van … gisteren … ik … ik weet niet wat me bezielde." zei Ginny terwijl ze elk oogcontact uit de weg liep.

"Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen … Hier dit kan je wel gebruiken." zei Harry en hij gooide een kleine heupflacon naar haar.

"Waarvoor is dat goed?" vroeg ze verbaasd, terwijl ze naar de flacon keek.

"Tegen je hoofdpijn!" riep Harry, die terug keuken inliep.

_Flashback:_

"_Ginny!" riep Harry. Ginny draaide zich om._

"_Harry, waar kom jij vandaan?" vroeg ze verbaasd._

"_Strafwerk van Sneep." zei Harry grommend. _

"_En wat doe jij hier nog zo laat?"_

"_Ik was mijn huiswerk aan het maken en moet toen in slaap zijn gevallen." antwoordde Ginny snel._

"_Oh nee, is het al half twaalf? En ik heb mijn opstel voor Transfiguratie nog niet af!" jammerde Ginny. Harry schoof het opstel naar zich toe en bekeek het._

"_Zal ik je een handje helpen?" vroeg hij en hij glimlachte. Ginny keek hem aan of hij een engel was._

"_Oh Harry, dat zou fijn zijn!" _

"_Harry?" vroeg Ginny een tijd later._

"_M-mmm?" _

"_Waar ben je echt geweest?"_

'_Bij Sneep … bijles in toverdranken." zei Harry._

"_Harry! Als je dat vorig jaar had gezegd zou ik je nog geloofd hebben, maar nadat ik je slijmbal uitslag heb gezien, maak je me dat niet wijs."_

"… _Ik krijg duelleerles van Dwaaloog, Perkamentus en Sneep." _

"_Waarom zeg je dat dan gewoon niet?"_

"_Ik heb dit Ron en Hermelien niet eens verteld. Ik denk dat ik jullie niet wil confronteren met het feit dat ik weer tegen Voldemort zal gaan duelleren."_

_-Einde Flashback-_

"Heb je honger? Ik heb ontbijt gemaakt." Ginny knikte.

"Wat ga je vandaag nog doen?" vroeg ze, toen ze was gaan zitten.

"Ik ga naar het ministerie, proberen om een baantje te krijgen." antwoordde Harry, die een hap van zijn ontbijt nam. Eieren en spek.

"En jij?" vroeg hij daarna.

"Ik denk gewoon thuis blijven. Ik heb nu vrijaf. Ik ben trouwens bezig met een opleiding als heler." legde ze uit.

"Dus als ik het goed begrijp heb je nu vakantie." Ginny knikte. Harry stond op en ruimde de tafel af.

"Als je wil kan je hier straks nog blijven."

"Dat zou ik appreciëren, maar ik kan je niet eeuwig tot last blijven."

"Je bent me niet tot last!" zei Ginny snel.

"Ik weet het niet."

"Kunnen we niet gewoon verder gaan waar we gestopt zijn?"

"Dat is allemaal niet zo gemakkelijk, Gin. Je hebt me twee jaar niet gezien."

"Maar onze gevoelens voor elkaar zijn toch niet veranderd?"

_Flashback:_

_Harry kwam de leerlingenkamer binnen, die leeg was. Alle anderen waren nog aan het eten in de grote zaal. _

"_Hoi Harry!" Harry draaide zich om._

"_Typisch iets voor jouw om plots achter me opduiken!" zei Harry toen hij Ginny achter zich zag staan. Ginny schuifelde nerveus met haar voeten._

"_Emh … Harry? Zou je met mij naar Zweinsveld willen volgend weekend?" vroeg Ginny hevig blozend. Harry knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen. Van alle vragen had hij deze het laatst verwacht. _

"_Ik begrijp het, als je liever met iemand anders wilt gaan." voegde Ginny er snel aan toe._

"_Nee hoor, ik wil graag met je gaan." antwoordde Harry, terwijl hij een glimlach tevoorschijn toverde._

"_Om tien uur hier in de leerlingenkamer?" stelde hij voor. Ginny knikte. Ze gaf hem vlug een kus op zijn wang en liep daarna de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Harry bleef verstijfd staan en streek met zijn vingers over zijn wang, toen het portretgat openvloog en Ron naar binnen kwam._

"_Ah, hier ben je. Ik he-" begon Ron, maar hij stopte toen hij Harry daar zo zag staan._

"_Aarde aan Harry." zei Ron lachend. Harry schrok op._

"_Emh … Ron, wat zei je?" vroeg Harry verward._

"_Welk meisje heeft het hart van Meneer Potter sneller doen slaan?" zei Ron grinnikend. _

_-Einde Flashback-_

"Gin, ik voel nog steeds hetzelfde voor je, maar ik wil je hart niet opnieuw breken." Ginny zag hoe hij vocht met zijn verleden en zijn heden.

"Ontloop je gevoelens dan niet." zei ze en ze legde haar handen op zijn schouders. Harry keek haar aan en omhelsde haar.

"Dat doe ik ook niet." zei Harry en hij streelde haar wang. Ze keken elkaar enkele minuten aan en hun lippen raakten elkaar. Ginny streek met haar hand door Harry's warrige haar. Ze beëindigden de kus.

"Ik ben blij dat ik mijn oude Harry terug heb." zei ze glimlachend.

"In een nieuw begin." voegde hij eraan toe.


	3. Love is in the Air

_Note: Hey daar aan iedereen die mijn verhaal leest, hier is hoofdstuk drie dan eindelijk. Het heeft lang geduurd maar ik ben dan ook al volop bezig aan hoofdstuk vier en zelfs al aan hoofdstuk 6. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Dus Read Review! Grtz Jade The Orkkiller_

_Remark: Deze personages zijn niet mijn eigendom, anders had ik nu andere dingen te doen dan een fanfiction te schrijven._

**Hoofdstuk 3: Love is in the Air**

Er waren twee maanden voorbij gegaan. Harry werd wakker met Ginny dicht tegen zich aan. Ze waren gisteren nog uit gaan eten. Harry keek op de klok die half twaalf aanwees. Hij rekte zich geeuwend uit. Ginny opende langzaam haar ogen en keek recht in de groene ogen van Harry, die haar twinkelend groeten.

"Goedemorgen Gin, lekker geslapen?" vroeg hij vrolijk.

"Mmm, voor het deel dat ik geslapen heb wel!" zei ze lachend en ze gaf hem een kus.

"Laten we maar opstaan." stelde Harry voor en hij maakte aanstalten om op te staan, maar Ginny trok hem terug.

"Waarom zouden we nu al opstaan? Moet je weg?" vroeg Ginny.

"Nee, maar-"

"Komt er iemand ons irriteren?"

"Nee, maar-"

"Waarom zouden we dan opstaan?" vroeg Ginny. Harry grijnsde.

"Ten eerst omdat we niet eeuwig in bed kunnen blijven liggen en ten tweede omdat ik een verrassing voor je heb." zei Harry geheimzinnig.

"Mmm, ik hou van verrassingen!" zei Ginny, die nog dichter tegen Harry schoof.

"Dan moet je wel opstaan." zei Harry terwijl hij haar licht kietelde in haar zij. Het gekietel eindigde met een intieme kuspartij.

Even later zat het duo in de keuken en speelden ze verder met hun liefdes spelletjes. Eten van elkaars bord pikken, mekaar te eten geven, ze hadden er veel plezier in.

"Wanneer krijg ik mijn verrassing." vroeg Ginny terwijl ze met haar vork in zijn arm prikte. Harry, die de post aan het lezen was, glimlachte naar haar

"Wat ben je toch ongeduldig. Maar goed, ik zal het je vertellen. Eigenlijk wil ik je eerst iets anders vertellen." zei hij terwijl hij geconcentreerd naar een brief keek.

"Ohja, wat dan?"

"Ik heb een aanbod gekregen om voor Cambridge Cannons te gaan spelen als zoeker."

"Dat is fantastisch! Neem je het aanbod aan?"

"Ik denk het wel, Ron vermoordt me als ik het niet doe." Ginny lachte.

"Maar nu weet ik nog niet wat die verrassing is."

"Ohja, ik heb een tafel voor twee gereserveerd bij Orion."

"Orion? Waaraan heb ik dat verdiend? Dat is de duurste zaak hier in Zweinsveld! Bovendien heb ik niet de stijl kleren, die men aandoet als men in die tent gaat eten." zei Ginny.

"Wel als ik je ze geef." zei Harry terwijl hij een doos sommeerde.

"Hier, maak maar open." zei hij en hij gaf de doos aan Ginny, die hem met open mond aanstaarde.

"Vooruit, maak het dan open!" zei Harry knikkend naar de doos. Ginny opende de doos en haalde er een wijnrood galakleed uit. Ginny keek er enkele minuten naar zonder iets te zeggen.

"Vind je het mooi?" vroeg Harry.

"Ja, maar ik weet niet waar ik dit aan verdiend heb." Harry keek haar nerveus aan terwijl hij iets uit zijn zak haalde en voor haar knielde.

"Gin, ik weet dat het snel sinds ik terug ben, maar ik wil niet langer wachten. Ginny, wil je met me trouwen?" vroeg Harry nerveus. Ginny was erg overdonderd door dit aanbod. Even later realiseerde ze zich dat de man van haar dromen haar ten huwelijk had gevraagd. Ze knikte kort. Harry glimlachte en schoof een ring met een blauwe saffier aan haar vinger en ze kusten elkaar.

"Wat dacht je ervan om even te gaan wandelen in het dorp?" vroeg Harry. Ginny knikte glimlachend. Ze namen hun mantels, sjaals en handschoenen. Het was dan wel al lente, maar het was nog steeds erg koud. Ze liepen naar buiten, net zoals de meeste verliefde koppels hand in hand.

"Wat dacht je ervan om overmorgen de familie uit te nodigen en ons nieuws te vertellen?" vroeg Ginny.

"Dat lijkt me een goed idee. We sturen ze een uil als we terug thuis zijn." Ze zagen een hoop leerlingen van Zweinstein.

"Waarschijnlijk is het een Zweinsveld-weekend." zei Ginny. Ze liepen de Drie-Bezemstelen in, die vol zat met leerlingen, maar ook leerkrachten. Professor Anderling, Hagrid en Banning zaten in een hoek aan een tafeltje. Ze wenkten uitnodigend naar Harry en Ginny, toen ze hen zagen. Harry en Ginny liepen naar hen toe.

"Goedemorgen professoren." zei Harry vrolijk.

"Meneer Potter en Juffrouw Wemel, wat een aangename verrassing." zei professor Anderling vriendelijk.

"Waarom gaan jullie toch niet even zitten?" Harry en Ginny gingen zitten. Ginny keek nerveus van Harry naar haar oude leerkrachten en timmerde zenuwachtig met haar vingers op tafel.

"Zo wat doen jullie nu?" vroeg professor Banning.

"Wel, ik heb net een aanbod gekregen om voor de Cambridge Cannons te spelen als zoeker." antwoordde Harry.

"En dat aanbod ga je toch aannemen? Of niet soms?" vroeg Anderling. Harry knikte.

"Daar dacht ik wel aan, ja."

"En Ginny? Hebbie een leuke baan?" vroeg Hagrid.

"Ik? Nee, ik ben bezig met een opleiding als Heler."

"Een heel verantwoordelijke baan." knikte Anderling. Opeens viel haar oog op Ginny's ring en maakte ze een piepend geluid, zodat iedereen aan de tafel haar vreemd aankeek. Harry knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen en Ginny keek haar met open mond aan. Anderling wees trillend op de ring en hakkelde iets onverstaanbaars.

"Pardon? Zou je dat nog eens iets duidelijker kunnen zeggen, Minerva? Zodat wij het ook verstaan." zei Banning. Hagrid, die gezien had waar Anderling naar wees, gaf Banning een elleboogstoot om dat duidelijk te maken, maar Hagrid kennende was dat een elleboog'stoot'. Banning viel door de klap van zijn stoel. Harry merkte dat alle ogen in de hele zaak op hun tafel gericht waren. Banning krabbelde snel overeind en ging weer zitten.

"Oeps!" zei hij snel om de menigte gerust te stellen. Iedereen ging verder met wat hij of zij bezig was.

"Jullie zijn verloofd!" zei Anderling stomverbaasd.

"Ja, we zijn verloofd, maar zouden jullie dat asjeblieft voor jezelf willen houden?" smeekte Harry.

"Weet iemand het al?" vroeg Anderling. Ginny schudde haar hoofd.

"Zouden we trouwens niet beter naar huis gaan om alles voor overmorgen te regelen?" vroeg Ginny aan Harry. Harry knikte.

"Ja, het is beter dat we dat maar onmiddellijk doen." zei hij en hij stond op. Ginny volgde zijn voorbeeld.

"Professor Anderling, Banning, Hagrid, nog een prettige dag verder." zei Harry met een knikje. Ze knikten terug en Harry en Ginny verlieten de zaak.

Toen ze terug thuis waren stuurden ze Hedwig naar de familie Wemel om hen uit te nodigen om overmorgen te komen. Daarna sloeg Ginny haar armen om Harry's hals.

"Zijn ogen zijn groen als een pad op sterk water, zijn haar is zo zwart als een schoolbord ..." zong Ginny zachtjes.

"Stop er maar mee!" zei Harry lachend terwijl hij terugdacht aan zijn tweede jaar. Maar Ginny lachte sluw en vervolgde het lied.

"Was ie maar van mij, want het is echt een kei ..."

"Je maakt me nog verlegen." zei Harry plagend op een bescheiden toon.

"De held die zelfs do-" Maar verder kwam ze niet want Harry kuste haar. Ginny glimlachte naar hem en streek met haar hand door zijn altijd warrige zwarte haren, daarna duwde ze hem zodat hij achterover in de zetel viel.

"Zo Meneer Potter," zei ze met een vals lachje terwijl ze langs de zetel liep, "er is geen weg meer terug. Deze avond ben je helemaal van mij." Ze ging bovenop hem zitten om te verhinderen dat hij opstond en kuste hem intiem.

"Wel Juffrouw Wemel of moet ik zeggen toekomstige Mevrouw Potter, deze houding bevalt me wel!" zei Harry grijnzend terwijl hij haar terugkuste.

"Mevrouw Potter, klinkt wel goed." zei Ginny lachend. Harry lachte ook.

"Ginny, zou ik nu mogen opstaan?" vroeg Harry. Ginny deed of ze diep nadacht.

"Nee, waarom zou ik? Ik lig hier goed."

"Maar ik moet naar de wc!" jammerde Harry. Ginny haalde haar vals lachje weer tevoorschijn.

"Ik laat je gaan op voorwaarde dat je straks met me danst." zei ze geamuseerd.

"Ik kan niet dansen!" zei Harry. Ginny keek hem schaapachtig aan.

"Wat heb je in je vierde jaar dan gedaan op het kerstbal? Maar goed als je niet kan dansen, we hebben nog enkele uren om te oefenen." zei Ginny terwijl ze op haar horloge keek.

"Oké, oké, ik geef toe. Ik kan dansen en ik zal straks met je dansen. Mag ik nu gaan?" zei hij terwijl hij haar heel zielig aankeek. Ginny begon te lachen en knikte terwijl ze opstond. Harry krabbelde overeind en spurtte naar de badkamer. Ginny bleef nagrinniken en toen Harry even later terug kwam zei ze dat ze zich ging klaarmaken voor straks.

"Wat nu al? We gaan pas om zeven uur." zei Harry, die niet kon begrijpen dat Ginny twee uur erover zou doen om zich te wassen en om te kleden.

Een kwartier voor zeven was Ginny eindelijk klaar. Harry was nog niet eens begonnen, maar hij deed er maar tien minuten over. Toen Harry klaar was gingen ze naar Orion.

Even later liepen ze Orion binnen. Het was een mooi, ingerichte, dure zaak.

"Goede avond. Heeft u gereserveerd?" vroeg een heks, die bij de ingang stond. Harry knikte.

"Naam?" vroeg ze terwijl ze nonchalant naar zijn voorhoofd keek.

"Potter." De heks wierp een blik op een lijst.

"Potter, 2 personen?" Harry knikte nogmaals.

"Volgt u mij maar." zei de heks terwijl ze hen voorging naar een tafel in een hoekje bij een raam. Harry en Ginny gingen zitten en de heks gaf hen allebei een menukaart.

"Wat wensen jullie te drinken?" vroeg de heks vriendelijk.

"Een glas rode wijn." zei Ginny.

"Hetzelfde voor mij." zei Harry glimlachend. De heks knikte en liep weg. Harry keek naar Ginny.

"En? Wat vind je ervan?" vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn hand op die van haar legde. Ginny glimlachte naar hem.

"Het is prachtig, maar het hoeft niet voor mij. Ik was ook tevreden als we enkel iets gingen drinken in de Drie-Bezemstelen."

"Ik wou deze avond speciaal maken." zei Harry.

"Harry alleen jou aanwezigheid maakt het al speciaal."

"Slijm slijm!" lachte Harry. Ginny porde hem plagend in zijn arm.

"Nee, serieus, Harry. Ik was ook blij geweest met een eenvoudig restaurant."

"Ik mag je toch ook wel eens verwennen, hè?" vroeg Harry knipogend. Ginny grijnsde op het moment dat de heks terugkwam met de wijn en om de bestelling op te nemen.

Nadat ze smakelijk hadden gegeten, waren ze wat aan het praten terwijl de muziek op de achtergrond hoorbaar was. Een paar mensen begaven zich naar de dansvloer. Harry nam Ginny haar hand vast en kuste die.

"Mag ik deze dans van u?" vroeg hij plechtig waardoor hij zelf in de lach schoot. Ginny grijnsde.

"Je kan me nog niet een romantisch ten dans vragen." zei ze terwijl zij en Harry opstonden en naar de dansvloer gingen. Harry sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en trok haar naar zich toe. Ginny glimlachte terwijl ze haar amen om zijn nek sloeg. Ze schreden over de dansvloer.

"Dit is echt een fantastische avond, Harry!" zei Ginny vrolijk.

"Alle avonden zijn fantastisch zolang jij in mijn buurt bent." zei Harry dromerig. Ginny gaf hem een speelse mep op zijn arm. Harry grijnsde als een twaalf jarige met een ondeugende fonkeling in zijn groene ogen.

Om een uur 's nachts kwamen ze weer thuis. Harry deed de deur dicht, toen hij zich omdraaide, voelde hij Ginny's lippen op de zijne. Hij kuste haar terug terwijl Ginny haar armen om zijn nek sloeg. Hun kus werd onderbroken door het gekras van Hedwig. Harry draaide zich naar zijn sneeuwwitte uil en zag dat ze een brief aan haar poot had, die daar waarschijnlijk al enkele uren met de brief rondfladderde. Hij nam de brief van haar poot en vouwde hem open.

_Beste Heer Potter,_

_Fijn dat u ons aanbod aanneemt. Wij vragen u vriendelijk om zaterdag om 6 uur 's avonds naar het Zwerkbalstadium te komen voor het contract en afspraken. _

_Hoogachtend Coach Cambridge Canons. _

"Dat is morgen." zei Ginny die over zijn schouder mee gelezen had.

"Klopt." zei Harry, die de brief toevouwde.

"In dat geval hebben we nog genoeg tijd om er een 'gezellige' nacht van te maken en dan kan jij morgen nog slapen voordat je moet gaan." zei Ginny plagend. Harry rolde lachend met zijn ogen.

"En ik dacht dat jullie, mannen al seksistisch vonden."

"Zie je! Mannen zijn seksistisch! Jij denkt weer direct aan seks terwijl ik dat misschien niet bedoelde." zei Ginny terwijl ze met een beschuldigende vinger naar hem wees.

"Wat bedoelde je dan met 'gezellige'"?vroeg Harry.

"Laat maar, ik was je enkel aan het plagen." Harry keek haar met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan.

"Dat was je niet!" zei hij terwijl hij haar begon te kietelen. Ginny begon te lachen en probeerde om uit zijn greep los te komen.

"Welles!" riep ze tussen haar gelach door.

"Nietes!" zei Harry geamuseerd en hij kietelde haar nog harder.

"Ik geef me over! Stop!" riep Ginny, die bijna stikte in haar lach. Harry hield op en keek haar triomfantelijk aan. Ginny wreef over haar ribben.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat mijn ribben gebroken zijn." Harry lachte bij die opmerking.

"Dat is dan heel jammer, want dan kan je gezellige nacht niet meer doorgaan." Ginny gaf hem voor de zoveelste keer die dag een spelende mep op zijn arm.

"Dat betekend dat je ribben alweer genezen zijn en ik niet aan die 'gezellige' nacht ontsnappen kan?" vroeg Harry nonchalant. Ginny grijnsde.

"Je weet het dan toch." Ze liepen samen lachend naar boven.

De volgende dag ging Harry naar het Zwerkbalstadion. Er liep een man op hem af.

"Goedenavond, ik ben David Falker, de coach van de Cambridge Canons." zei de man terwijl hij Harry's hand schudde. David floot op zijn vingers en zes spelers landden langs hem.

"Team, ik wil jullie voorstellen aan onze nieuwe zoeker, Harry Potter. Harry, dit zijn Marjan Klipper, Lenn Dalphing en Christina Gyzer, onze jagers, dit zijn Ben Bolk en Lance Mossing, onze drijvers en ten slotte Steve Harris, onze wachter." Harry schudde ieders hand en knikte kort.

"Zo Potter, dan kunnen we nu, als je wilt, het contract bespreken." Harry knikte.

Een half uur daarna waren alle punten besproken en had Harry het contract getekend. Hij besloot de rest van de tijd mee te trainen.

Na de training nam hij afscheid en verdwijnselde hij. Hij verschijnselde weer thuis in de hal en liep de keuken in, waar Ginny het avondeten aan het maken was. Hij ging achter haar staan en sloeg zijn armen om haar hals en gaf haar een kus op haar wang. Ginny draaide zich om en kuste hem op zijn mond. Toen ze de kus beëindigden, keken ze elkaar glimlachend aan.

"Ik ben nu officieel zoeker van Cambridge Canons." zei Harry trots.

"Dan hebben we morgen twee dingen aan te kondigen." zei Ginny lachend. Harry grijnsde.

"Ik durf te wedden dat Ron me dadelijk vraagt om gratis tickets." Ginny grinnikte en ging verder met de aardappelen te schillen.

"Zou me willen helpen en die tomaten kunnen snijden?" vroeg Ginny. Harry nam een plank en een mes en begon de tomaten te snijden.

"Oh ja, ma heeft Hedwig teruggestuurd. Ik heb zo'n voorgevoel dat ze al weet wat we van plan zijn." vertelde Ginny.

"Waarom denk je dat?" vroeg Harry.

"Ze schreef: 'Ik verheug me op het goede nieuws dat jullie de familie willen vertellen.' Terwijl we enkel vroegen of de familie morgen kwam eten. Nu ik erover nadenk is dat wel erg overduidelijk."

"Natuurlijk, maar je kent familie. Ze willen altijd een officiële bevestiging." Ginny lachte.

"Ja precies en dan doen ze alsof ze verbaasd zijn."

Even later zaten ze aan tafel te eten.

"Hoe valt het team eigenlijk mee?" vroeg Ginny.

"Goed, alleen denk ik dat ze wat meer zelfvertrouwen zouden moeten hebben en hun tactieken moeten verbeteren." antwoordde Harry.

"Waarschijnlijk krijgen ze ook wat meer zelfvertrouwen als ze winnen."

"Waarschijnlijk wel, maar dan moeten ze tot het uiterste gaan."

"Je wil eigenlijk zeggen: Je arm breken, van je bezem donderen en van die dingen." vroeg Ginny sarcastisch.

"Mmm, ... zoiets ja."

"Nadat ze jou hebben zien spelen, durven ze een bezem zelfs niet meer aan te raken."

"Hoezo!"

"Je breekt je arm en daarna zijn alle beenderen eruit-"

"Dat was ik niet, maar die-" onderbrak Harry haar.

"Je stikt bijna in de snaai en valt vanaf 30 meter en hoger. Weet je Harry je bent gewoon een gevaar voor jezelf." grinnikte Ginny.

"Ik zei toch dat ik tot het uiterste ga als ik zwerkbal speel."

"Ja natuurlijk, neem anders ook nog een dementor als mascotte, dan kan je je patronus oefenen."

"Eén dementor is geen uitdaging meer." zei Harry hooghartig.

"Worden we arrogant, Potter!" Harry lachte.

De dag nadien zaten alle Wemels plus Angelique, Katja, Patricia en Hermelien aan tafel inhun nederige huis. Patricia was eigenlijk al een Wemel aangezien ze getrouwd was met Percy. Hermelien en Ron woonden samen. Angelique en Katje gingen al een tijd uit met de tweeling. Iedereen was opgewekt aan het praten toen Harry zijn keel schraapte, waardoor alle ogen op hem gericht waren. Ginny en hij waren intussen gaan rechtstaan.

"Wel ... emh ... Ik ... Wij zijn heel blij dat jullie allemaal konden komen en ..." begon Harry nerveus. Ginny sprong hem te hulp.

"Wat Harry probeert te zeggen is dat we-"

"Gaan trouwen." maakte Harry haar zin af.

"Eindelijk!" riepen Ron, Fred en George uit.

"Hehe, dat betekend dat ik de weddenschap heb gewonnen." zei Bill tegen Charlie.

"Weddenschap?" vroeg Meneer Wemel verbaasd.

"Ik had tegen Charlie gewed dat Harry haar deze maand nog ten huwelijk zou vragen." verduidelijkte Bill. Hermelien, Katja, Angelique en Patricia stonden bijna op en neer te springen uit blijdschap, terwijl Mevrouw Wemel op Harry afliep.

"Harry, liefje, ik ben zo blij dat je nu eindelijk echt tot de familie behoort." zei ze terwijl ze hem stevig omhelsde. Harry glimlachte.

"Dank u, Mevrouw Wemel, u bent altijd al een tweede moeder voor me geweest."

"Noem me maar Molly." Meneer Wemel, Bill en Charlie kwamen er ook bij staan.

"Je wordt bedankt, Harry, dankzij jou ben ik vijf galjoenen kwijt." zei Charlie.

"Hoezo?" vroeg Harry verbaasd.

"Details!" riep Bill snel.

"Ik sta volledig achter je, Harry, zolang je maar belooft goed voor haar te zorgen." zei Meneer Wemel vriendelijk.

"Ja, als je haar een haar krenkt dan-"

"Charlie!" riep Mevrouw Wemel streng.

"Ik heb gehoord dat je niet meer studeert." zei Angelique.

"Nee, dat klopt, ik heb een diploma als schouwer."

"Ik wist niet dat je schouwer was." zei Katja verwonderd.

"Nee, ik ben ook geen schouwer."

"Ik geloof dat jullie allemaal de Zondagprofeet moeten lezen van vandaag. Jullie weten toch dat Harry Potter als schouwer voorpagina nieuws zou zijn." zei Ginny met een grijns. Ze sommeerde de krant en gooide die naar Katja.

_**Potter speelt voor Canons**_

_Het nieuwe zwerkbalseizoen staat voor de deur en de Canons spelen met een nieuwe zoeker. Harry Potter tekende gisteren het contract en is sindsdien officieel de zoeker van de Canons. "Potter start een veelbelovende carrière," zegt Falker, coach van de Canons, "hij is getalenteerd en zou wel eens de oorzaak kunnen worden van de 'Come-Back' van de Canons." _

_Zouden de Canons weer kans maken met hun nieuwe zoeker? De wedstrijd van volgende maand zal misschien wel een antwoord geven. We wensen Potter in elk geval al veel succes. -** Loena Leeflang**_

Rons mond viel open.

"Zoeker van de Cambridge Canons!" riep Ron verbaasd uit, waardoor hij ook de aandacht van de rest trok.

"Wie is zoeker van de Cambridge Canons?" vroeg Fred.

"Fred, denk eens na! Wie denk je?" zei George.

"Wat, Harry!" riep Fred verbaasd uit.

"Nee, Ron," zei George koeltjes,"natuurlijk Harry!"

"Ik wist dat je het in je had, Harry." zei Angelique. Harry grijnsde.

"Wanneer is je eerste wedstrijd?" vroeg Katja.  
"De tweede zaterdag van volgende maand."

"We krijgen toch wel kaartjes hè?" vroeg Ron nonchalant. Harry lachte.

"Natuurlijk, je moet de overwinning van de Canons toch zien."

_Note: Zo dat was het dan weer, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden en laat het me dan ook weten. _


	4. Rita's Artikel

**Hoofdstuk 4: Rita's Artikel**

"En Potter maakt een duikvlucht! Thijns zit hem op de hielen! De stand is intussen 40-10 geworden voor Pullover United!" riep Leo Jordaan, die commentator was geworden. Harry had de hele maand getraind met de Cannons, maar hun jagers waren nog altijd geen partij voor die van Pullover United.

"Deens slaat een beuker naar Potter! Hij is nog maar drie meter van de snaai verwijderd! Twee ... en de beuker komt dichterbij ... één, pas op voor die beuker!" Harry ontweek de beuker, maar Rant, de andere drijver had net daarvoor de tweede beuker naar hem geslagen en die raakte Harry hard in zijn zij, waardoor hij tegen een toren werd gesmakt. Iedereen in het stadion sprong overeind en hield angstig zijn hand voor zijn mond, net toen zijn coach een time-out wou inlassen, hield Harry de kleine gouden snaai licht voor zich uit.

"Potter heeft de snaai! De Canons hebben gewonnen!" riep Leo terwijl hij een bezorgde blik op Harry wierp, die zich tegen de toren overeind hield. Olivier Plank, die voor de Pullovers speelde vloog naar Harry toe en ondersteunde hem terwijl ze samen naar beneden vlogen.

"Mooie vangst, Harry." zei Olivier. Harry die op Planks schouder leunde knikte dankbaar.

"Je mag tegen je drijvers zeggen dat ze verdomd hard kunnen slaan." zei Harry zwaar ademend.

"Probeer niet teveel te praten, ik geloof dat je enkele ribben gebroken hebt die nu op je longen drukken." zei Olivier met een vertrokken gezicht. Ginny had zich intussen door de menigte gewrongen en liep het veld op naar Harry net zoals de rest van zijn team maten.

"Nee, Gin, laat maar ik ben in orde." zei Harry direct, toen hij haar zag.

"Dat ben je niet, je kan nauwelijks ademen!" zei ze streng.

"Het zijn enkel gebroken ribben. Het kon erger." De andere spelers van de Canons keken benauwd, toen ze hoorden 'Het kon erger'. Misschien kreeg Ginny nog gelijk als ze zij dat Harry zijn team nog zou afschrikken door zijn blessures, die hij opliep tijdens wedstrijden. Een heler was er ook bij komen staan.

"Breng hem maar naar de ziekenboeg." zei hij. Ginny liep langs Harry, die nog steeds op Plank steunde, en ze liepen achter de heler aan.

"Harry, ik zweer je, als je dat nog eens doet dan draai ik je nek om." siste Ginny met opeengeklemde kaken.

"Maak je niet teveel zorgen om mij, de beukers hebben nog geen dode op hun geweten en er zijn wel meer waaghalzen zoals ik." zei Harry sussend terwijl hij zijn vrije hand tegen zijn rechter ribben hield.

"Potter, ga zo door en 'ik' heb een dode op mijn geweten." zei Ginny dreigend.

"Bezorgde vriendin heb je daar." zei Olivier grinnikend.

"Dat is niet grappig, Olivier. Als ik de rest van mijn leven met hem verder moet, dan heb ik liever dat hij heel blijft." Olivier leek diep na te denken over wat ze net zei.

"'De rest van mijn leven'? Heb ik soms iets gemist?" Harry grinnikte bij het zien van Oliviers gezicht, waardoor zijn ribben enkel meer pijn gingen doen.

"Tja, ontmoet mijn overbezorgde verloofde." zei hij geforceerd. Planks mond viel open.

"Jullie verloofd? Oh mijn God, ik heb echt iets gemist."

"Is dat soms negatief bedoeld!" zei Ginny met een vervaarlijke toon in haar stem.

"Nee, nee, natuurlijk niet!" zei Plank haastig, toen Ginny niet luisterde voegde hij eraan toe, "ze is best eng als ze zo bezorgd is." Ze liepen de ziekenboeg in en Harry ging op het bed liggen. De rest van het team liep ook naar binnen.

"Oké, zo is het wel goed geweest, nu iedereen naar buiten." zei de heler. Ginny bleef staan.

"Bent u familie?" Ginny knikte.

Even later liep Harry de ziekenboeg uit met een arm om Ginny heen geslagen.

"Zo weer opgeknapt?" vroeg David. Harry knikte.

"Geen wonder dat hij weer opgeknapt is." zei Steve, de wachter, tegen Lenn, een van de jagers, terwijl hij naar Ginny knikte.

"Maar ik mag nu vier dagen geen zwerkbal spelen." vervolgde Harry, die niet gehoord had wat Steve had gezegd.

"Goed Potter, dat betekend dat we tot donderdag zonder je zullen moeten trainen."

"Harry, ga je ons nog voorstellen aan je knappe vriendin?" vroeg Lance, een drijver.

"Heb je een vriendinnetje? En je hebt ons niets verteld!" zei Christina verontwaardigd net op het moment dat Plank erbij kwam staan.

"Nou in dat geval moet hij jullie nog veel vertellen." zei hij grinnikend. De rest keek hem niet begrijpend aan en Harry rolde met zijn ogen.

"Dit is Ginny Wemel, mijn verloofde." Iedereen zweeg abrupt en keek hem met open mond aan.

"Wat!" riepen enkelen van hen verbaasd uit.

"Dat is hoogst interessant." zei een bekende stem achter hen. Harry draaide zich abrupt om en keek recht in de ogen van Rita Pulpers.

"Ik denk dat morgen iedereen weet dat we gaan trouwen."

"Wat! Pulpers! Doe me een lol en maak me direct van kant!" riep Ginny uit.

"Dat is niet nodig, weet je nog wie er in de redactie zit?" Ginny leek na te denken en er verscheen een brede glimlach op haar gezicht.

"In dat geval ... wou je iets weten?" zei ze poeslief tegen Rita.

Even later toen ze weer thuis waren, zat Harry in de zetel een boek te lezen, toen Ginny langs hem ging zitten en tegen hem aanleunde. Harry legde zijn boek aan de kant en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

"Heb je weer aandacht nodig?" vroeg hij plagend. Ginny grinnikte.

"Nu je toch vier dagen vrij hebt kunnen we de trouw regelen." Harry gaf haar een kus.

"Een schitterend idee."

"We moeten onder andere nog een plaats uitkiezen waar we op huwelijksreis gaan." zei Ginny.

"En nog belangrijker in welk hotel we onze huwelijksnacht gaan verblijven." voegde Harry eraan toe.

"Mmm, die wil ik wel al eens oefenen." zei Ginny ondeugend terwijl ze Harry intiem begon te kussen.

"Au, Gin, mijn ribben." zei Harry gesmoord.

"Stel je niet aan. Ze zijn toch niet meer gebroken." zei Ginny plagend.

"Nee, maar ze doen nog steeds pijn." zei Harry, die voor de zoveelste keer die dag over zijn ribben wreef.

"Moet ik er een kusje op geven?" zei Ginny grijnzend. Harry duwde haar opzij.

"Laat maar." zei hij haastig. Ginny begon te lachen.

"Jij lacht mij uit hè, jij pest mij." zei Harry met een gespeelde zielige blik.

"Nee, ik lach je toe." De bel ging. Ginny sprong overeind en hield Harry tegen, die ook wou opstaan.

"Ga jij maar liggen, zodat je ribben snel genezen." zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de deur liep. Ze kwam terug gevolgd door het hele zwerkbalteam van Cambridge Canons, inclusief coach, David.

"Het is een traditie voor het winnende team om een feestje te bouwen en we vieren onze eerste overwinning in tijden niet zonder onze zoeker, die ons deze overwinning bezorgde." zei Ben. De rest knikte beamend.

"Ja, hij heeft het zich wel erg gemakkelijk gemaakt." snoof Lance luid.

"Doen je ribben trouwens nog pijn?" vroeg Marjan.

"Nee, niet echt." antwoordde Harry.

"Daarnet zat je nog te kermen van pijn!" zei Ginny. Harry rolde met zijn ogen, waardoor de rest moest lachen.

"Dat betekent een kalme nacht, Potter." zei Steve grijnzend.

"Ha ha ha!" lachte Harry sarcastisch.

Even later was de champagne erbij gehaald en had Ginny wat hapjes klaargemaakt.

"Nou, ik moet maar eens gaan. Mijn vrouw heeft me gevraagd om op tijd thuis te zijn voor het eten." zei David en hij stond op. Kort daarna ging de rest ook naar huis, naar hun families, zodat Harry en Ginny weer alleen waren. Niet dat ze dat erg vonden, ook al mocht Harry nog steeds niet op staan van Ginny en moest hij zelfs toestemming vragen om naar de wc te mogen gaan.

"Ik ga slapen, kom je ook of blijf je nog liggen?" vroeg Ginny na een tijd.

"Heb ik de toestemming om op te staan?" vroeg Harry nonchalant.

"Ja, maar alleen als je nu meekomt." zei Ginny gniffelend.

Harry stond op en sloeg een arm om Ginny heen. Daarna liepen ze samen naar de slaapkamer.

De volgende morgen werd Harry gewekt door getik op het raam. Hij nam zijn bril van het nachtkastje en zette die op. Toen zag hij dat er een uil voor het raam zat. Hij stond op en liep naar het raam om het open te doen. Hij had het nog maar net open gedaan toen er nog twee uilen aan kwamen gevlogen. Harry keek verbaasd toe hoe de drie uilen hun brief voor hem lieten vallen en daarna weer wegvlogen. Hij wou de brieven oprapen, toen nog een uil binnenvloog en de Ochtendprofeet bovenop de brieven liet vallen. Harry raapte het exemplaar op

_**Potter Verloofd**_

_Dat bekende de jongeheer Potter gisteren zelf, na de zwerkbalwedstrijd van Cambridge Canons tegen Pullover United. (uitslag zie blz. 33) Potter, die gisteren op het veld geblesseerd raakte na zijn spectaculaire vangst, werd naar de ziekenboeg vergezeld door de jonge Ginny Wemel. Nadat Potter opgeknapt was, bekende hij dat hij en de jongste Wemel al een maand verloofd zijn. _

_**-Onze speciale verslaggeefster van dienst, Rita Pulpers, kreeg de kans om het jonge koppel even te interviewen.-**_

**_Waarom deze plotse beslissing?_**

**Potter:** _Dit was absoluut geen plotse beslissing. Ik had dit al veel eerder moeten doen, maar ik had in de eerst plaats niet naar Amerika mogen ga__an. _

_**Waarom bent u naar Amerika gegaan?**_

**Potter: **_Om een nieuw leven te beginnen zonder aandacht van de pers (lacht)._

_**Wat was dan de reden van u terugkomst?**_

**Potter:**_ Ik had geleerd dat ik mijn verleden niet mocht vergeten en mijn vrienden en geliefden (werpt blik op Wemel) niet zomaar mocht achter laten._

_**Hoe reageerde u toen u Potter terugzag?**_

**Poter & Wemel: **_Geen commentaar! (haastig)_

_**Wanneer en waar was jullie eerste afspraak?**_

**Wemel: **_Ik zat in het vijfde en Harry in het zesde, als ik me niet vergis, in het weekend voor de kerstvakantie. Ik had hem toen meegevraagd naar Zweinsveld._

**Potter: **_Sindsdien gingen we geregeld uit en spraken we tussen na de lessen ergens af._

_**Hebben jullie al trouwplannen?**_

**Potter: **_Jazeker, we zijn er druk mee bezig. Als we alles goed en tijdig kunnen plannen dan trouwen we in mei. Maar dat zien we nog wel. _**/ Rita Pulpers**

_'Gelukkig is Parvati hoofdredacteur en kan Pulpers niet meer alles schrijven wat ze wil.' _dacht Harry. Hij was blij dat ze de vragen zoals 'Zijn jullie al betrapt geweest in een of andere bezemkast en wat waren jullie dan aan het doen?' en 'Slopen jullie 's nacht jullie slaapzaal uit om elkaar te ontmoeten en waar gingen jullie dan naartoe?' weg hadden gelaten.

Ginny werd geeuwend wakker.

"Goe-oede-mmorgen." Harry glimlachte.

"Ben je eindelijk wakker? Het is al half elf." zei hij plagend.

"We moeten toch niet weg, waarom zou ik dan niet in mijn bed mogen blijven zolang als ik wil?"

"Je mag wel in je bed blijven liggen hoor, maar lees dit eens." zei Harry en hij gooide de Ochtendprofeet naar Ginny. Ginny wreef slaapdronken haar ogen uit en pakte de krant vast. Nadat ze het artikel gelezen had keek ze Harry glimlachend aan.

"Ze heeft in ieder geval niet overdreven." Harry ging terug op het bed liggen, terwijl hij de brieven aan Ginny gaf.

"Wou, ik wist niet dat we zo populair waren." zei ze lachend. Ze opende de eerste brief en las hem hardop voor.

_Geachte heer en (toekomstige) mevrouw Potter, of (als jullie dit liever horen) Harry en Ginny,_

_Toen ik deze morgen de Ochtendprofeet las, dacht ik eerst heel even dat het een grap van mevrouw Pulpers was. Maar Minerva vertelde me dat jullie wel degelijk verloofd waren. Proficiat en nogmaals proficiat dat jullie dat verborgen hebben kunnen houden van mij. Ik wou jullie voorstellen om Zweinstein ter beschikking te stellen voor jullie huwelijk, helaas zullen jullie juichende leerlingen er dan bij moeten nemen. Wat dachten jullie ervan om vandaag langs te komen om de kwestie te bespreken._

_Vriendelijke groeten, Albus Perkamentus_

"Soms vraag ik me af waarom iedereen hem een groots tovenaar noemt." zei Ginny lachend. Harry lachte ook terwijl hij de tweede brief opende en voorlas.

_Geachte heer Potter,_

_Ik en het ministerie vernamen gisteren het goede nieuws van u huwelijk. Als dank voor wat u voor de tovergemeenschap heeft gedaan, willen we een receptie en galabal organiseren ter ere van u huwelijk. Gelieve ons zo snel mogelijk te contacteren. Onze gelukwensen aan u en u bruid._

_Hoogachtend, C. Droebel, Minister van Toverkunst_

"Volgens mij, wil hij het nog altijd goedmaken van wat hij heeft gedaan in mijn vijfde jaar." zei Harry lachend.

"En wat denk je ervan?" vroeg Ginny.

"Het lijkt me onbeleefd om te weigeren, trouwens wat hebben we te verliezen?" Ginny knikte instemmend. Harry nam de laatste brief.

"Zweinstein en het ministerie. Van wie zou deze dan kunnen zijn?" vroeg Ginny.

"Dat zullen we zo weten." antwoordde Harry en hij opende de brief.

_Beste Harry en Ginny,_

_Hoe kunnen jullie je verloven zonder mij iets te laten weten? Moet ik alles uit de krant vernemen? Ik moet wel toegeven dat ik aangenaam verast was. In elke geval gefeliciteerd, je ouders en Sirius zouden trots op je zijn. Zorg goed voor elkaar._

_Groeten, Maanling_

Harry beet op zijn lip. Hij had zo graag gewenst dat zijn ouders en Sirius er op zijn Huwelijk zouden zijn, maar hij wist dat dat onmogelijk was. Ginny legde haar hand op zijn schouder en kneedde er zachtjes in. Harry keek haar aan en toverde een geforceerde glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Nu zullen we niet meer kunnen blijven liggen, als we nog naar Perkamentus en het ministerie moeten." Ginny lachte.

"In dat geval zullen we maar opstaan." zei ze en ze stond op. Harry volgde haar voorbeeld.

Enkele uren later, toen ze zich gewassen en ontbeten hadden, namen ze hun mantels en liepen ze naar buiten. Harry sloeg zijn arm om Ginny's middel en ze liepen in de richting van Zweinstein.

"Is dat Harry Potter niet?" riep een jonge heks opgewonden.

"Zo vreemd is dat niet hoor, hij woont hier." zei een andere heks geïrriteerd.

"Maar je komt niet elke dag de jongen-die-bleef-leven langs of een beroemde zwerkbalspeler." zei de eerste heks weer.

"Ik hoop dat je je realiseert dat dat zijn verloofde is."

"Verloofde!"

"Heb je de Ochtendprofeet nog niet gelezen?" Harry zuchtte en keek Ginny met een veelbetekenende blik aan waardoor Ginny begon te gniffelen. De hele weg naar Zweinstein werden ze gevolgd door gefluister, maar het ergste moest nog komen met de tiener meisjes op Zweinstein. Ze giechelden aan een stuk door en maakten gebaren om flauw te vallen als Harry glimlachte.

"Volgende keer komen we onder mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel." fluisterde Harry in Ginny's oor.

"Potter! Wemel!" riep een kille stem achter hen. Harry en Ginny draaiden zich abrupt om. Sneep stond achter hen.

"Goedendag professor." zei Harry kalm. Sneep kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. Harry kon zien dat het een kwelling voor Sneep was dat Harry hem geen aanleiding gaf om hem onbeleefd en onbeschoft te noemen. Bovendien kon hij geen punten meer aftrekken.

"Het schoolhoofd verwacht jullie in zijn kantoor." zei Sneep koel.

"Dan zullen we hem niet langer laten wachten." zei Harry die elk excuus wou gebruiken om bij Sneep weg te komen. Hij en Ginny liepen verder.

Toen ze bij de stenen waterspuwer gekomen waren, zagen ze dat hij net opzij sprong en Perkamentus van de wenteltrap afliep.

"Ah, jullie zijn er. Kom binnen." zei hij hartelijk. Harry en Ginny volgden Perkamentus naar zijn studeerkamer.

"Ga zitten." Harry en Ginny gingen zitten.

"Ik veronderstel dat jullie mijn uil ontvangen hebben." zei Perkamentus.

"Inderdaad en we vinden het een schitterend idee." zei Ginny. Perkamentus glimlachte.

"Zweinstein is het enige echte thuis geweest in mijn jeugd en natuurlijk zijn de leerlingen welkom." zei Harry glimlachend.

"Wel dat valt te bespreken dan." zei Perkamentus en hij knipoogde.

Een tijdje later waren ze het erover eens dat Harry en Ginny op 8 mei zouden trouwen en dat enkel zevende jaars naar het feest mochten komen, dat 's avonds in de Grote Zaal zou worden gehouden. Op de receptie was dan weer iedereen uitgenodigd, aangezien het een plaatsvervanger was voor het middag en avondmaal.

"Goed ik zal de mededeling in iedere afdelingskamer laten ophangen." zei Perkamentus. Harry en Ginny stonden op.

"Bedankt, professor." zei Harry met een knikje.

"Noem me Albus, Harry. Je bent geen leerling meer. Willen jullie een tas thee?"

"Helaas, we moeten nog naar het ministerie." zei Harry verontschuldigend.

"In dat geval zal ik jullie niet langer ophouden. We spreken elkaar binnenkort wel weer."

Ze verschijnselden enkele ogenblikken later in het Atrium. Hij en Ginny liepen naar de info balie. De heks, die achter de balie zat, was verdiept in een enquête in een tijdschrift. Harry kuchte om haar aandacht te trekken. Ze keek op en toen ze Harry zag staan viel haar mond open.

"M-meneer Potter, kan ik u helpen?"

"Ik zou graag de minister willen spreken, hij heeft me gevraagd hem zo snel mogelijk te contacteren."

"Hij is in zijn kantoor op de eerste verdieping." zei de heks.

"Bedankt." zei Harry en hij liep samen met Ginny naar een lift.

Even later stapten ze de lift uit op de eerste verdieping en liepen ze daar de gangen naar het kantoor van Droebel. Toen ze aan waren gekomen klopten ze op de deur.

"Binnen." zei de stem van Droebel aan de andere kant. Harry en Ginny liepen naar binnen.

"Ah, Potter en Wemel, jullie zijn er. Ik vroeg me al af wanneer jullie zouden komen." zei hij glimlachend terwijl hij naar de stoelen knikte. Ze gingen zitten.

"Zo en vorderen de trouwplannen al?" vroeg Droebel geamuseerd.

"Ja, maar de komende dagen gaan we nog veel moeten bespreken." antwoordde Ginny.

"Laten we maar meteen ter zake komen. Aangezien u zoveel voor de tovergemeeschap heeft gedaan zouden de afgevaardigden van de andere landen u en u bruid graag willen ontmoeten. We dachten dat te doen via een bal. Wat denken jullie van ons voorstel?" vroeg Droebel.

"We vinden het een schitterend idee." antwoordde Harry glimlachend.

"Wel ik zal jullie trouwplannen niet dwarsbomen over het bal moeten jullie je geen zorgen maken, dat regelt het ministerie. Maar we moeten wel weten wanneer dit voor jullie zou kunnen doorgaan."

Toen ze die avond weer thuis waren liet Harry zich languit in de zetel vallen.

"Oh ik heb weer vreselijk steken in mijn ribben en ben kompleet stijf." kreunde Harry.

"Een massage nodig?" vroeg Ginny luchtig.

"Dat zou wel eens deugd kunnen doen." zei Harry terwijl hij overeind ging zitten. Ginny ging langs hem zitten en begon zijn schouders te masseren.

"Bedankt, Gin, dat had ik echt nodig." zei hij met een glimlach en hij gaf Ginny een kus op haar voorhoofd. Ginny stond op.

"Laten we maar naar bed gaan, morgen is er weer een drukke dag." zei ze. Harry volgde haar voorbeeld.

"Voor we gaan slapen, kun je me ergens anders masseren? Zodat ik helemaal niet meer stijf ben?" vroeg Harry nonchalant.

"Harry James Potter! Hoe kun je me dat vragen!" riep Ginny lichtelijk geamuseerd uit.

"Wie zegt dat ik het 'daarover' had?" vroeg Harry koeltjes.

"Hier hebben we nog al eens eerder over gediscussieerd." zei Ginny met een grijns.

"Je weet toch, dat ik je enkel maar plaag." zei Harry lachend.

"Dat hoop ik voor jou!"

Een week later kwam het stel net terug van hun 'feestje' op het ministerie waar ze zich letterlijk te pletter hadden verveeld. Droebel stelde hem telkens voor aan ministers en gezanten van andere landen, die een onverstaanbare taal brabbelden. Het galabal was gelukkig wel de moeite waard of was dat alleen omdat de twee dan enkel naar elkaar hoefden te kijken?


	5. Hello Amerika

**_Note: Heylaba iedereen die dit leest. Hier is eindelijk het volgende hoofdstuk. Het spijt me dat ik zo'n trage poster ben. Maar ik schrijf tegenwoordig zelden in het Nederlands. Dit is om eerlijk te zijn de enigste Nederlandse fic die ik schrijf. Maar hier is het volgende hoofdstuk 6 is al verzonnen dus zal wel sneller volgen (hoop ik (Angelface))._**

**_Disclaimer: Zucht Nee ik ben niet J.K. Rowling en dus zijn al deze personages niet mijn eigendom.  
_**

**Hoofdstuk 5: Hello Amerika**

"Neem jij, Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Wemel tot je wettige echtgenote en beloof je goed voor haar te zorgen in goede en slechte dagen, in ziekte en gezondheid, in rijkdom en armoede tot de dood jullie scheidt?" vroeg Perkamentus, die de plechtigheid verzorgde.

"Ja." zei Harry en hij kneep zacht in Ginny's hand. Perkamentus keerde zich tot Ginny.

"En neem jij, Ginevra Molly Wemele, Harry James Potter tot je wettige echtgenoot en beloof je goed voor hem te zorgen in goede en slechte dagen, in ziekte en gezondheid, in rijkdom en armoede tot de dood jullie scheidt?"

"Ja." zei ze glimlachend. Perkamentus glimlachte ook terwijl hij de ceremonie vervolgde.

"Dan verklaar ik jullie nu tot man en vrouw!" zei hij met fonkelende ogen terwijl hij er zacht aan toevoegde: "Je mag de bruid nu kussen." Harry grijnsde en leunde naar voor. Hij kuste Ginny terwijl ze haar armen om zijn nek sloeg en hij de zijne rond haar taille. Iedereen applaudisseerde en sommigen floten zelfs op hun vingers. Harry en Ginny beëindigden hun kus en keken lachend naar de menigte. Perkamentus wenkte Hermelien en Ron om de ringen te brengen. Ron gaf de ring aan Harry en knipoogde. Harry nam de ring aan en keerde zich tot Ginny.

"Ginny, neem deze ring als teken van mijn eeuwige liefde en trouw." zei Harry en hij schoof de ring aan haar vinger. Ginny glimlachte en nam de anderen ring van Hermelien aan.

"Harry, neem deze ring als teken van mijn eeuwige liefde en trouw." zei ze op haar beurt en ze schoof de ring aan zijn vinger. Fred en George, die op de eerste rij zaten, pinkten overdreven hun tranen weg.

Omdat alle leerlingen aanwezig zouden zijn op de receptie, had men besloten om binnen en buiten tafels op te stellen. Harry en Ginny stonden buiten te praten met Meneer en Mevrouw Wemel.

"Welkom bij de familie, Harry." zei Mevrouw Wemel terwijl ze hem stevig omhelsde. Toen ze hem weer losliet glimlachte hij.

"Bedankt Molly."

"Harry, vertel eens, wet zijn dreuzelgebruiken bij een huwelijk?" vroeg Meneer Wemel.

"Rijst gooien, gelukkig hebben ze dat-" Fred en George doken opeens op en gooiden handen vol rijst over Harry en Ginny.

"-niet gedaan." maakte Harry zijn zin af. Ginny klopte lachend de rijst van zich af. Fred en George lachten ook.

"We hebben gehoord dat dat een dreuzelgebruik is." zei Fred grijnzend.

"Dat doen ze zodat het koppel veel kinderen zal krijgen." zei George met een onschuldig gezicht.

"Willen jullie daar soms iets mee zeggen?" vroeg Ginny met samengeknepen ogen.

"Oh, je bent toch zo naïef Gin." zei Fred, die met zijn ogen rolde.

Even later zaten ze allemaal aan tafel. Harry en Ginny waren intussen al geteisterd door een persplaag, maar Mevrouw Wemel had hen uit de nood geholpen door iedereen aan tafel te roepen.

"En waar gaat de huwelijksreis heen?" vroeg Meneer Wemel.

"We gaan eerst naar Canada en dan naar de Carraïben." antwoordde Ginny.

"Hoe lang gaan jullie dan wel niet wegblijven?" vroeg Mevrouw Wemel.

"Twee weken, we vertrekken deze nacht." antwoordde Harry.

"Hoe gaan jullie ernaartoe?"

"Met een viavia."

Later die avond waren Ginny en Harry samen aan het dansen. Ginny had haar hoofd op Harry's schouder gelegd. Om de zoveel tijd hoorden ze een camera klikken of zevende jaars roezemoezen.

"Dit is zo cool. Ik ben nog nooit eerder naar een bruiloft geweest en nu sta ik op die van Harry Potter. Weet je, ik vond hem vroeger altijd al een aardige gast. In zijn zevende was hij hoofdmonitor en hij heeft me toen een keer uit de problemen gehaald toen een paar Griffoendors mij wouden vervloeken omdat ik van Zwadderich was."

"Mij heeft hij eens geholpen met een taak van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Hij is daar echt super goed in!"

Opeens werd iedereen zijn aandacht getrokken door Fred en George, die hun stem magisch versterkt hadden.

"Welkom allemaal op het huwelijk van het jaar!" verwelkomde Fred de menigte.

"Het huwelijk van ons kleine zusje, Ginny en die gast met dat zwarte stekende haar." voegde George er met een knipoog aan toe.

"We gaan even wat leven in dit feest blazen. Iedereen neemt een partner en gaat de dansvloer op!" zei Fred terwijl George de Witte Wieven, die ook op het feest aanwezig waren, vroeg om een speciaal nummer. De Band knikte en begon een rustig lied te spelen. Langzaam begaf iedereen zich naar de dansvloer.

"Wisselen van partner!" riep de tweeling enkele minuten later. Ginny danste even later met Remus en Harry danste met een zevende jaars Ravenklauw die Rachel heette.

"En Changez!" riep de tweeling weer. Harry danste nu met Hermelien en zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken hoe Rachel ondervraagd werd door haar vriendinnen. Daarna viel het hem op dat er opmerkelijk veel meisjes met hun partner dichtbij Harry en Hermelien kwamen dansen, in de hoop dat hij een van hen als volgende zou nemen.

Na een tijd was bijna iedereen te moe om nog te dansen. Harry en Ginny waren nu een rustige slow aan het dansen. Mevrouw Wemel keek dromerig naar het dansende stel.

"Ze zien er zo gelukkig uit. Ik benijd onze Ginny, Harry is echt de ideale man: beroemd en toch zacht, rijk en toch niet verwaand, trouw en eerlijk-"

"_Hem hem!_" kuchte Meneer Wemel.

"Maar maak je maar geen zorgen, ik beschouw Harry meer als een zoon." zei ze snel om haar man gerust te stellen.

"Gin?" vroeg Harry opeens.

"Mmm." mompelde Ginny, die haar hoofd weer op Harry's schouder had gelegd.

"Ben je gelukkig?" vroeg Harry. Ginny keek haar echtgenoot aan en glimlachte.

"Heel gelukkig, ik ben net getrouwd met de man van mijn leven." Harry grijnsde bij die commentaar.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is om afscheid te nemen en dat we van onze huwelijksreis gaan genieten." zei Harry. Ginny knikte en ze stopten met dansen, daarna liepen ze naar de rest van de familie.

"Gaan jullie nu al vertrekken? Veel plezier, geniet ervan!" zei Meneer Wemel. De rest knikte instemmend en ze omhelsden Harry en Ginny nog een laatste keer.

Een tijd later waren Harry en Ginny met behulp van een viavia aangekomen in Canada. Ze stonden voor het 'Green Hill' dreuzelhotel. Ze liepen naar binnen en gingen naar de receptie.

"Goedendag, kan ik u helpen?" vroeg de vrouw achter de balie.

"Ja, we hebben een suite gereserveerd onder de naam Potter." antwoordde Harry beleefd. De vrouw keek hem even aan en typte daarna iets op haar computer. Ginny wou vragen wat dat voor een ding was, maar Harry schudde zijn hoofd bijna onopmerkzaam.

"Potter hè, bruidssuite voor 5 dagen?" vroeg de vrouw even later. Harry knikte instemmend.

"Kamer 312 op de derde verdieping. Hier is u sleutel." zei de vrouw en ze overhandigde hem een kaart. Ginny keek volslagen verbijsterd naar de kaart maar Harry loodste haar naar de lift, terwijl hij de koffer ook droeg. Hij had een spreuk uitgesproken zodat de koffer lichter was en er toch meer in kon. Ze stapten uit de lift en liepen naar hun kamer, waar Harry de kaart uit zijn zak haalde en die door de gleuf liet glijden. Ginny was verbaasd toen de deur opeens opensprong.

"Kan je dat met die kaart?" vroeg ze geïnteresseerd. Harry knikte grinnikend. Toen ze de kamer in gingen keek Ginny met open mond naar het grote hemelbed, de mini bar en het bubbelbad.

"Harry, dit moet je een fortuin gekost hebben." zei ze opeens.

"Wel, voor die ene keer dat we op huwelijksreis gaan? Wen er maar niet aan." zei hij plagend. Ze lieten zich beiden op het bed neerploffen.

"Als ik niet beter wist zou ik zeggen dat we deze nacht als rozen zouden slapen." zei Harry.

"Maar wie zegt dat we gaan slapen?" zei Ginny sluw. Harry lachte. Ze keken op de klok en zagen dat het al half twee was.

"Laten we maar naar bed gaan." zei Harry en hij stond op om zich om te kleden. Ginny stond ook op en ging voor Harry staan ze nam zijn bril af en kuste hem op de mond, terwijl ze dat deed knoopte ze zijn hemd los.

De volgende morgen werd Harry slaapdronken wakker. Hij zette zijn bril op en keek op de klok. Half twaalf. Harry kreunde en liet zich weer achterover in de kussens ploffen. Ginny was ook wakker en kroop dichter tegen Harry aan. Harry sloeg zijn arm om haar heen.

"Heb je goed geslapen?" vroeg hij.

"Voor het gedeelte dat ik geslapen heb wel." antwoordde ze nonchalant. Harry lachte.

Even later hadden de twee zichzelf zover gekregen dat ze waren opgestaan.

"En wat wil je vandaag gaan doen?" vroeg Ginny toen ze zich had gewassen en omgekleed.

"Hier in Canada ligt het grootste zwerkbalstadion. Laten we daar naar toe gaan." stelde Harry voor.

"Dat vind ik een schitterend idee." zei Ginny glunderend terwijl ze Harry kuste.

Dus vonden ze zich enkele uren later in het zwerkbalstadion. Ze zaten op de tribune en keken naar de training van de 'Stonewall Stormers'. Ze zaten er nog geen kwartier toen een van de spelers in het oog kreeg dat de beroemde Harry Potter op de tribune zat en naar hun training keek. Hij stootte een van zijn teamleden aan. Die keek en knikte, daarna vloog het tweetal naar hen toe.

"Jij bent toch Harry Potter, de zoeker van de Cambridge Cannons en van Engeland?" vroeg een van hen.

"Ik heb wel een aanbod gekregen om voor Engeland te spelen, maar ik heb het niet aangenomen." antwoordde Harry.

"Ben je gek of zo? Elke zoeker wil die plaats krijgen." zei de andere speler.

"Nee, ik ben al beroemd genoeg. Wat ik nu probeer is zo normaal mogelijk te leven." antwoordde Harry.

"Wel daar kan ik op inkomen. Mijn naam is Jim en dit is Kyle, hij is onze zoeker." Kyle lachte nerveus.

"Ik heb veel over je zwerkbal kunnen gehoord. Ze zeggen dat jij de Spatski-schijnbeweging nog beter kan dan Viktor Kruml."

"Ik probeer enkel het beste uit mezelf te halen." zei Harry met een flauwe glimlach.

"Zou je me een paar schijnbewegingen willen leren?" vroeg Kyle hoopvol.

"Wel ik ... ehm ..." Hij keek naar Ginny, die knikte.

"Oké." zei Harry opgewekt. Ginny keek toe hoe Harry een bezem nam en even later enkele schijnbewegingen demonstreerde. Na de training gaf Kyle hen twee gratis tickets voor de wedstrijd tegen de Moose Jaw Meteorites, die over twee dagen gespeeld zou worden.

"Normaal vraag ik altijd mijn broer en zijn vriendin, maar die zijn nu op vakantie." legde hij uit.

"We zullen zeker komen." verzekerde Harry hem. Kyle knikte en schudde het jonge echtpaar de hand.

Toen Ginny en Harry die avond terug in hun hotel waren, zaten ze te genieten van een warm bubbelbad.

"Harry?" vroeg Ginny.

"Mmm?" mompelde Harry.

"Wat dacht je ervan als ik nu eens stop met die heleropleiding?" Harry keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Waarom vraag je dat?"

"Ik zou liever les geven op Zweinstein."

"Ik vind dat je moet doen wat je graag wilt. Maar hoe kom je op dat idee?"

"Professor Perkamentus heeft eerder dit jaar aan jou gevraagd of je Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten wou geven volgend jaar, maar jij had toen die baan als zoeker net aangenomen. Dus nu heeft hij het aan mij gevraagd." legde Ginny uit.

"Ik vind dat je het moet doen. Je bent altijd al goed geweest." zei Harry.

"Maar niet zo goed als jou." zei ze met een knipoog.

"Dan help ik je zelfs om nog beter te worden." zei Harry, terwijl hij haar kuste. Ginny grinnikte en spetterde water in zijn gezicht.

"Fijn is dat, bied ik mijn diensten aan en dan doen we dit." zei Harry met een gespeeld beledigde blik.

"Kan ik het zo weer goed maken?" vroeg ze en ze kuste hem.

"Mmm, ja, het is je vergeven."

Twee dagen later liepen Harry en Ginny het zwerkbalstadion in. Deze keer waren de tribunes bezaaid met supporters van de teams. Harry gaf de kaartjes die hij van Kyle had gekregen aan de heks die de kaartjes controleerde.

"Topbox, helemaal bovenaan-" de heks zweeg abrupt en staarde met open mond naar Harry. Ginny rolde met haar ogen en nam de kaartjes aan. Daarna stootte ze Harry aan en ze liepen de trappen op. Eenmaal boven gekomen gingen ze zitten.

Een kwartier later kwamen de spelers op het veld en even later begon de wedstrijd. Het was een zeer spannende wedstrijd, vooral omdat beide teams jagers het even goed deden. Maar uiteindelijk was de wedstrijd geëindigd met 270 tegen 140 voor de Stonewall Stormers. Na de beker uitreiking liep Kyle naar hen toe.

"Bedankt Harry, zonder jou was het nooit gelukt. Ik hoop dat we elkaar weer zien bij het wereldkampioenschap."

"Ik hoop hetzelfde," zei Harry en hij schudde Kyle's hand.

Twee dagen later was het koppel verder gereisd naar de Carraïben. Waar ze met een zeilboot van eiland tot eiland gingen. Ze waren in Haïti en lagen op het strand te zonnen. Opeens tilde Harry Ginny op en rende naar de zee waar hij haar liet vallen. Daarna zette hij het op een lopen. Ginny kwam boven water en zag Harry verder het water in rennen. Ze kwam overeind en zette de achtervolging in. Harry dook onder. Ginny probeerde hem te volgen maar hij was verdwenen. Ze keek om zich heen, maar er was geen spoor van Harry. Opeens trok iemand haar onderuit. Ginny kwam voor de tweede keer boven water en keek in een paar groene ogen.

"Dat was zo laf!" zei ze en ze spetterde hem nat.

"Moet ik soms altijd de held uithangen?" vroeg hij nonchalant.

"Ja natuurlijk, dacht je dat ik anders met je getrouwd zou zijn?" Harry sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel.

"In dat geval wil ik scheiden!" zei Harry plagend.

"Ik hoop voor jou dat er niemand van de Ochtendprofeet in de buurt was, ik kan de krantenkoppen al zien: _'Mooie sprookjes duren niet lang voor helden als Potter' _of _'Potter's huwelijk houd maar liefst één week stand'_," zei Ginny. Harry lachte.

"Laten we dat maar niet doen, anders krijg ik nog een slechte reputatie."

"Wat een arrogantie!"

"Zit in de genen!" zei Harry knipoogend.

Hun reis kwam langzaam op zijn eind en het was weer tijd om terug te keren naar Engeland. Ze hadden besloten om terug te gaan met een viavia, een oude schoen. Ze hadden hun koffer gepakt en waren klaar om te vertrekken.

"Klaar?" vroeg Harry die de schoen vasthield. Ginny knikte en ze legde een hand op de schoen.

"Drie-twee-een." Ze voelden een wel vertrouwde ruk achter hun navel en ze werden meegezogen. Even later stonden ze voor hun huis in Zweinsveld. Harry sloeg een arm om Ginny heen en ze liepen naar binnen.


	6. De Zilveren P

**_Note: Hey iedereen die dit verhaal leest. Hier is het volgende stuk. Het is kort ik weet het maar ik heb examens gehad en daardoor ook minder tijd. Er is ook een klein stukje van hoofdstuk zeven bij. Maar verwacht niet teveel. _**

**_Helaas moet ik zeggen dat ik zekerniet meer kan posten voor 7 augustus, ik ben namelijk op vakantie. Maar zo gou als ik thuis ben zal ik zoveel mogelijk schrijven._**

**_Grtz Jade The Orkkiller_**

**Hoofdstuk 6: De zilveren P**

Het was vrijdag en Harry kwam net thuis van zwerkbaltraining. Ginny was er nog niet en dat maakte Harry extra nerveus. Hij ging in de zetel zitten en keek op de klok, die leek stil te staan. Na wat uren leek kwam Ginny uiteindelijk binnen en liep de woonkamer in waar Harry zat. Hij stond onmiddellijk op en liep naar haar toe, toen hij haar zag.

"En?" vroeg hij zenuwachtig. Ginny toonde hem iets ter grootte van een foto. Er verscheen een brede glimlach op Harry's gezicht en hij tilde Ginny van de vloer terwijl hij haar een keer rond zwierde, daarna kusten ze elkaar.

"Wat hebben ze gezegd?" vroeg Harry.

"Twee weken ver, volgende maand moet ik teruggaan." antwoordde Ginny.

"Weet je al wanneer dan kan ik proberen vrij te krijgen."

"Waarschijnlijk de twaalfde. Hoe was je training trouwens?"

"Viel wel mee. Ik kon me niet echt concentreren, ik moest teveel aan jou denken." Ginny gaf hem plagend een por.

"Nee serieus, ik dacht aan jou, mij, ... ons ... je weet wel als ouders." Ginny streek met haar hand door zijn haar.

"Waarom heb je me niet gewoon mee laten gaan?" vroeg Harry.

"Omdat je training had."

"Die had ik toch af kunnen zeggen."

"Maar je hebt morgen wedstrijd, je coach zou dat niet leuk gevonden hebben als je de dag voor een belangrijke wedstrijd afwezig zou zijn."

"Vind je dit dan niet belangrijker?" vroeg Harry. Hij keek naar de bewegende echo op de foto en glimlachte opnieuw.

"Wanneer gaan we het aan de familie vertellen?" vroeg hij.

"Ik dacht aan zondag, omdat we dan sowieso met de hele familie samen zijn."

De volgende dag kwam Harry thuis van de wedstrijd. Ginny was niet meegegaan omdat ze zich niet goed voelde. Hij liep naar de woonkamer waar Ginny de Ochtend Profeet zat te lezen en gaf haar een kus op haar wang.

"Hoe voel je je nu?" vroeg hij.

"Veel beter. Hoe was de wedstrijd?"

"Gewonnen 180-40," zei Harry trots en ging langs haar zitten. Ginny glimlachte.

"Ma had gevraagd of we deze avond al kwamen, ze stelde voor om vannacht daar te blijven."

"Ik vind het goed," zei Harry, "maak je anders al klaar dan ga ik me douchen." Ginny gaf hem een kus en liep naar de slaapkamer terwijl Harry naar de badkamer liep.

Even later stonden ze klaar om te vertrekken.

"Hoe gaan we? Ik neem aan dat we niet kunnen verschijnselen."

"Jawel, dat wordt gezegd omdat onervaren heksen zichzelf en de baby zouden kunnen scheiden zoals versprokkelen. Daarom zeggen ze wel eens dat zwangere vrouwen niet mogen verschijnselen."

"Maar wie zegt dat jij genoeg ervaring hebt?" vroeg Harry plagend.

"Dat weet ik niet, maar gelukkig kan jij met meerdere personen verschijnselen," zei Ginny grijzend. Harry rolde zijn ogen, gooide zijn tas over zijn schouder en pakte Ginny's hand vast, daarna verdwijnselde hij.

Enkele seconden later verschijnselden ze in het Nest. Mevrouw Wemel kwam op hen afgelopen en omhelsde hen stevig.

"Ginny, Harry, fijn dat jullie er zijn. Het is al een tijdje geleden dat jullie nog hier waren," zei Mevrouw Wemel glimlachend.

"Het is nog maar twee weken geleden ma! Wanneer komt de rest trouwens?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ron, Hermelien, Fred, Angelique, George en Katja komen ook nog deze avond," informeerde ze hen.

"Dat gaat druk worden," zei Harry.

Harry kreeg gelijk, die avond was nog maar de helft van de Wemelclan in het Nest en toch waren bijna alle kamers volzet. Ginny en Harry zouden in Bill's kamer blijven, omdat die groter was dan die van Ginny, Hermelien en Ron zouden in Ron's kamer, Fred en Angelique in Charlie's en George en Katja in de tweeling hun oude kamer. Maar omdat het nog maar zeven uur was, was het heel onwaarschijnlijk dat er in een van die kamers iemand lag te slapen. Toch was er een kamer waar een jong koppel op bed lag te slapen. Harry lag op zijn rug en Ginny lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst terwijl Harry een arm om haar heen had geslagen. Fred deed de deur open en stak zijn hoofd door de opening.

"Etenstijd, komen ju-" hij stopte zijn zin abrupt toen hij het koppel vredig zag slapen. Hij grijnsde en sloot de deur zo zacht als mogelijk.

"Komen Harry en Ginny niet?" vroeg Mevrouw Wemel aan Fred. Fred haalde zijn schouders op.

"Heb je ze niet gezegd dat het etenstijd is?"

"Dat ging nogal moeilijk," antwoordde Fred. Mevrouw Wemel fronste haar wenkbrauwen.

"Hoezo?"

"Ze slapen als roosjes."

"Ze hebben waarschijnlijk een drukke dag gehad."

"Of ze willen nog een drukke nacht hebben," zei George grinnikend, iedereen barstte in lachen uit behalve Mevrouw Wemel.

Een tijdje later kwam Harry de keuken binnen. Zijn haar zat nog feller in de war als gewoonlijk.

"Zo is de schone slaper al wakker? Welke prinses heeft hem uit zijn honderdjarige slaap wakker gekust?" vroeg Fred grinnikend. Mevrouw Wemel wierp hem een strenge blik toe en keek daarna vriendelijk naar Harry.

"Drukke dag gehad?" George kucht iets dat verdacht veel op 'nacht' leek, Mevrouw Wemel wierp hem weer een strenge blik toe.

"Komt Ginny ook?" Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ze slaapt nog, ik heb haar niet wakker gemaakt, ze was nogal moe." Mevrouw Wemel knikte begrijpend.

De volgende dag was de hele familie Wemel er, ze zaten allemaal in de tuin rond een grote tafel te eten, omdat het zo mooi weer was. Toen ze klaar waren met eten stonden Ron en Hermelien op.

"We hebben iets aan te kondigen-" begon Ron, iedereen keek naar hem, "we gaan over twee maanden trouwen!" Iedereen begon door elkaar te roepen.

"Eindelijk!"

"Dat werd tijd!"

"Mijn jongen gaat trouwen!" Harry en Ginny glimlachten.

"Gefeliciteerd!" zei Harry en hij gaf Ron, die langs hem zat een klap op de schouders.

"Dank je, Harry. Maar jij wou zeker ook nog iets aankondigen?" zei Ron grijnzend. Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Kom op Harry, we zijn niet van gisteren!" zei Hermelien.

"We kennen je al langer als vandaag!" voegde Ron eraan toe.

"Ben ik zo voorspelbaar?" vroeg Harry met een grijns.

"Dus we hebben gelijk!" riep Ron uit waardoor de hele familie naar hen keek.

"Waar hebben jullie het over?" vroeg Meneer Wemel.

"Harry wil ook nog iets aankondigen," zei Ron. Harry zag hoe alle ogen op hem gebrand stonden. Ginny kneep aanmoedigend in zijn hand en Harry wierp haar een blik toe van 'jij bent bent degene die dit hoort te zeggen'.

"Er- wel er is een nieuwe Potter op komst," zei hij.

"Mijn eerste kleinkind!" riep Mevrouw Wemel vrolijk uit.

"Onze beurt om jullie te feliciteren," zei Ron grinnikend, "trouwens, willen jullie onze getuigen zijn?" Harry grijnsde.

"Natuurlijk."

"Mooie wedstrijd heb je gisteren gespeeld. Ik geloof dat de Cannons op de tweede plaats staan?" zei Ron. Harry knikte.

"Als we volgende week van Pullover United winnen, dan winnen we de cup zeker."

"Speelt Olivier Plank niet voor Pullover United?" vroeg Hermelien. Harry knikte opnieuw.

"Kan je me een kaartje bezorgen?" vroeg Ron, "Dat spektakel wil ik niet missen!"

"Natuurlijk kan ik dat, wie wil er nog komen?"

"Olivier speelt? Ik kom!" zei Fred opgewonden.

"Vergeet mij niet!" zei George meteen.

"Als zij gaan gaan wij zeker mee. Olivier was ook onze aanvoerder," zei Angelique en Katja knikte instemmend.

"Ik kom ook mee, ik wil wel eens zien hoe goed Harry onder druk speelt," zei Charlie knipogend.

"Bedankt, Harry. En waag het niet te verliezen want dan draai ik je nek om!" zei Ron dreigend. Harry lachte.

Die avond zaten ze allemaal in de woonkamer. Mevrouw Wemel en Ginny waren in de keuken aan het opruimen. Toen ze klaar waren glimlachte Mevrouw Wemel naar haar enigste dochter.

"Ik heb trouwens nog iets voor je," zei ze en ze gebaarde dat Ginny haar moest volgen. Ze liepen de gang in en de trappen op tot ze bij de Meneer en Mevrouw Wemel's kamer waren gekomen. Die gingen ze binnen en Mevrouw Wemel opende een schuif van haar kleerkast. Ze haalde er een helder blauw dekentje uit, waar een zilveren letter P op stond.

"Dit is nog van mij geweest, ik denk dat jij die beter kunt gebruiken dan ik," zei Mevrouw Wemel en ze gaf het dekentje aan Ginny. Ginny keek naar het dekentje en haar hand ging over de zilveren letter.

"Protser, maar het kan net zo goed voor Potter staan," zei Mevrouw Wemel vrolijk. Ginny glimlachte.

"Maar ma, het duurt nog bijna negen maanden eer het zover is."

"Ik weet het, ik weet het, maar ik wou het je nu al geven. Wie weet hoeveel kleinkinderen ik over een paar maanden verwachten kan." Ginny lachte.

"En wie weet wat voor een combinatie Ron en Hermelien geven."

**Hoofdstuk 7: **

Maanden gingen voorbij en het was al bijna Kerstmis. Ginny zat in de zetel, ze was nu zeven maanden zwanger. Alles was zo snel gegaan. Nog geen jaar geleden was Harry teruggekeerd van Amerika en had ze hem in zijn gezicht geslagen. Ze grinnikte bij die gedachte. Jongens konden toch zo'n dwaas gezicht trekken als ze een klap van een meisje hadden gehad. Ze legde haar hand op haar buik toen ze de baby voelde stampen. Daarna keek ze op de klok, die half 5 aanwees en Harry had training tot 6 uur. Ze geeuwde breed en nam 'Terzielers en hun eigenschappen' van de tafel en begon erin te lezen.

Drie kwartier later kwam Harry thuis en vond hij Ginny ingedut op de zetel met het boek opengeslagen op haar borst. Harry glimlachte, nam het boek op en legde het op het salontafeltje. Daarna nam hij een deken en dekte haar toe. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de keuken.

"Harry?" mompelde Ginny slaapdronken. Harry draaide zich om en glimlachte naar haar.

"Ik wou je niet wakker maken, je lag zo vredig te slapen."

"Je hebt me niet wakker gemaakt, daarbij ik kan straks nog slapen." Harry grijnsde.

"Je hebt gelijk. Heb je honger?" vroeg hij.

"Domme vraag Harry, ik heb de laatste tijd altijd honger."

"Sorry was ik even vergeten. Maar ik stel voor dat we iets gaan eten in de Drie Bezemstelen," zei Harry.

"Jij weet ook altijd wanneer ik geen zin heb om te koken he," zei Ginny geamuseerd.

"Daarom noemen ze mij de ideale man,' zei Harry grinnikend.

"He, geen hoge dunk van jezelf krijgen." Harry lachte.

"Kom neem je mantel maar, je had toch honger." Ginny grijnsde en sommeerde haar mantel en sjaal.


	7. Een naam, een les en een nieuw leven

**A/N: Hier is het laatste hoofdstuk, ik ga nog een epiloog schrijven om het geheel mooi af te ronden. Maar mij kennende wie weet wanneer dat gaat gebeuren.**

**Opmerking: Zoals iedereen al weet ben ik niet J.K. Rowling en zijn alle personages (op een paar uitzonderingen) in dit verhaal niet van mij. Hoe graag ik het ook zou willen.**

**Dan wil ik nog alle mensen bedanken die mij reviews stuurden, dat word altijd geapprecieerd. En dan wil ik jullie nog bedanken voor jullie geduld, ik weet ik post nogal traag. Het ligt gewoon aan Nederlands schrijven dat doe ik niet zo graag liever in het Engels als maak ik nog 100 fouten per zin (bij wijze van spreken).  
**

**Hoofdstuk 7: Een naam, een les en een nieuw leven**

Maanden gingen voorbij en het was al bijna Kerstmis. Ginny zat in de zetel, ze was nu zeven maanden zwanger. Alles was zo snel gegaan. Nog geen jaar geleden was Harry teruggekeerd van Amerika en had ze hem in zijn gezicht geslagen. Ze grinnikte bij die gedachte. Jongens konden toch zo'n dwaas gezicht trekken als ze een klap van een meisje hadden gehad. Ze legde haar hand op haar buik toen ze de baby voelde stampen. Daarna keek ze op de klok, die half 5 aanwees en Harry had training tot 6 uur. Ze geeuwde breed en nam 'Terzielers en hun eigenschappen' van de tafel en begon erin te lezen.

---

Drie kwartier later kwam Harry thuis en vond hij Ginny ingedut op de zetel met het boek opengeslagen op haar borst. Harry glimlachte, nam het boek op en legde het op het salontafeltje. Daarna nam hij een deken en dekte haar toe. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de keuken.

"Harry?" mompelde Ginny slaapdronken. Harry draaide zich om en glimlachte naar haar.

"Ik wou je niet wakker maken, je lag zo vredig te slapen."

"Je hebt me niet wakker gemaakt, daarbij ik kan straks nog slapen." Harry grijnsde.

"Je hebt gelijk. Heb je honger?" vroeg hij.

"Domme vraag Harry, ik heb de laatste tijd altijd honger."

"Sorry was ik even vergeten. Maar ik stel voor dat we iets gaan eten in de Drie Bezemstelen," zei Harry.

"Jij weet ook altijd wanneer ik geen zin heb om te koken he," zei Ginny geamuseerd.

"Daarom noemen ze mij de ideale man,' zei Harry grinnikend.

"He, geen hoge dunk van jezelf krijgen." Harry lachte.

"Kom neem je mantel maar, je had toch honger." Ginny grijnsde en sommeerde haar mantel en sjaal.

---

Even later liepen ze de Drie Bezemstelen binnen en gingen ze aan een tafel zitten. Madame Roosmerta kwam naar hen toe.

"Zo, dat is lang geleden."

"Ja, we hebben het druk gehad nu, ik heb vandaag mijn laatste training voor dit jaar gehad en krijg nu aan adempauze tot februari."

"En wanneer komt de baby?"

"Midden februari, misschien op Valentijn, maar normaal zou het voor de zeventiende zijn." zei Ginny.

"Dan kunnen jullie al beginnen af tellen." Harry lachte.

"Dat deden we al van het moment dat we wisten dat we een baby gingen krijgen."

"Nog twee maanden rustig slapen ..."

"... nog twee maanden zonder dat Ginny mij vraagt om een luier te verschonen." Madame Roosmerta lachte.

"Zo en wat wensen jullie?"

"Als je nog van die lekkere spaghetti hebt dan wil ik er wel," zei Harry.

"Voor mij hetzelfde," zei Ginny.

"Willen jullie iets drinken?"

"Een boterbier."

"Pompoensap." Madame Roosmerta knikte en ze liep weer weg.

"Hoe gaat het eigenlijk op Zweinstein?" vroeg Harry aan Ginny.

"De leerlingen stellen al niet meer zoveel vragen. Maar het is soms wel vermoeiend," gaf Ginny toe.

"Je weet het hè, als het te zwaar wordt neem ik het van je over voor een paar dagen totdat Perkamentus een geschikte vervanger heeft gevonden buiten mijzelf natuurlijk." Ginny rolde haar ogen.

---

Harry en Ginny besloten vroeg te gaan slapen die avond, ten slotte hadden ze een vermoeiende week achter de rug.

"Heb je al een naam bedacht?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij over haar buik wreef.

"Horen we dat niet samen te doen?" vroeg Ginny, die het zichzelf gemakkelijk maakte door haar hoofd op Harry's borst te leggen.

"Maar ik had wel al een naam in gedachten." zei Ginny.

"Ohja, welke?"

"Ik vind dat we hem James zouden moeten noemen." Harry zweeg even.

"Ik weet niet het lijkt mij raar om James te zeggen tegen mijn zoon."

"Wat dacht je dan van James als zijn tweede naam?" Harry leek na te denken.

"Mmm, daar kan ik wel mee leven." zei hij grijnzend.

"Wel ik heb zijn tweede naam bedacht dus nu mag jij met ideeën komen voor zijn eerste naam." zei Ginny terwijl ze Harry plagend een por gaf.

"Dus ik moet weer het zware denkwerk doen." zei Harry lachend.

"Ik weet dat denken niet je sterkste kant is-" begon Ginny, maar ze onderbrak haar zin toen Harry haar een kus gaf om haar mond te snoeren.

"Ik denk dat ik net een ideale naam heb gevonden." zei hij glunderend.

"Jij? Ik maakte maar een grapje hoor, toen ik zei dat jij de naam moest verzinnen."

"Ik niet. Wat vind je van Tristan?"

"Tristan? Dat is wel een mooie naam, maar waar heb je die gehaald?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ik geloof dat ik die ooit in mijn boek van Geschiedenis van Toverkunst gelezen heb." antwoordde Harry.

"Oh, dus je hebt toch ook zelf in dat boek gelezen. Maar ik moet bekennen dat Tristan een heel erg mooie naam is."

"Dus dan wordt het Tristan James Potter?"

"Tristan James Potter dus."

"Hallo Tristan James Potter." zei Harry met plagend toon tegen Ginny's buik.

"Harry, doe asjeblieft niet zo dom, dat past niet bij je Potter-ego." Harry grijnsde breed.

"Wat weet jij nu van mijn Potter-ego?"

"Alles, daarom ben ik ook met je getrouwd."

"Ohja, wat houd dat Potter-ego dan wel in?" zei Harry, terwijl hij zijn armen kruiste en haar hooghartig aankeek.

"Potters hebben zo'n groot ego dat het me verbaast dat ze niet door de verdieping heen zakken." zei Ginny lachend.

"En waarom hebben ze zo'n groot ego?" vroeg hij met een brede grijns. Ginny dacht na.

"Ze zijn ongelofelijk arrogant, hebben een neus voor problemen ... en ze zijn vreselijke slijmballen."

"Slijmballen?! Wanneer heb ik ooit geslijmd?" vroeg Harry verontwaardigd.

"Dat doe je constant." zei Ginny plagend. Harry fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en keek haar schaapachtig aan.

---

De vierdejaars Griffoendor en Zwadderich kwamen het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten binnen. Ze waren verbaast toen ze niet professor Wemel maar Harry Potter tegen de bureau zagen leunen.

"Hoe zit dat nu? Komen jullie nog binnen of niet?" vroeg Harry glimlachend. De leerlingen kwamen langzaam schuifelend het lokaal binnen en keken elkaar verwonderd aan. Toen iedereen eenmaal zat stond Harry recht. Een hand van een Zwadderaar schoot de lucht in.

"Ja?"

"Waar is professor Wemel?"

"Professor Wemel is niet langer in staat les te geven, daarom zal ik haar een tijd vervangen, totdat Professor Perkamentus een vervanger heeft gevonden," legde Harry uit.

"Blijft u dan niet lesgeven?" vroeg een Griffoendor abrupt.

"Nee, vanaf februari heb ik het weer druk met mijn trainingsprogramma en bovendien wordt ik rond die tijd vader, zoals jullie intussen wel weten."

"Waarom hebt u het aanbod om voor Engeland te spelen afgewezen?"

"Omdat ik ook een privéleven heb, ik heb een familie. En wat is dat met al die vragen hier? Studeren jullie toevallig journalistiek?" Iedereen zweeg.

"Dat is beter, laten we nu maar beginnen met de les." Nadat hij dat zei kreunde iedereen luid.

"Oh kom op het zal jullie wel bevallen, we gaan vandaag iets leuks doen." Een paar leerlingen trokken een sceptisch gezicht.

"Als ik dat zo zie denk ik dat ik professor Wemel moet aanraden om haar lessen dringend interessanter te maken," zei Harry lachend, "maar ja jullie hebben enkel gevaarlijke wezens besproken. Normaal zouden jullie pas na Kerstmis starten met Duelleren, maar ik denk dat we beter nu al kunnen beginnen. Ten slotte is duelleren een van de belangrijkste punten in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."

"Kunt u ons eens een demonstratie geven? We hebben gehoord van professor Wemel dat u een uitstekende duellist bent."

"Is dat zo?" vroeg Harry grinnikend, "als jullie mij een tegenstander vinden dan stem ik hier mee in."

"Wat dacht u van professor Sneep!" zei een Zwaderaar met een fonkeling in zijn ogen.

"Of wat dacht je van mij?" zei een geamuseerde stem bij de deur. Iedereen keek naar de deur. Professor Perkamentus was blijkbaar binnen gekomen zonder dat iemand iets gemerkt had.

"Professor Perkamentus?!" zei Harry verbaasd.

"En wat denk je, Harry? Vorm ik een uitdaging voor jou."

"Ik meende niet wat ik zei hoor," zei Harry snel.

"Maar ik wel. Ik wou altijd weten hoeveel sterker je bent geworden," zei Perkamentus. Harry haalde zijn schouders twijfelend op.

"Vooruit dan," gaf hij eindelijk toe, "iedereen ga aan de kant staan dan maken we even plaats. Dat lieten de leerlingen zich geen twee keer zeggen. Ze stonden op en met een vluchtige zwaai van zijn toverstok schoof hij alle banken opzij. Dan gingen de twee mannen tegenover elkaar staan en maakten een buiging. Ze draaiden zich om en zetten tien passen van elkaar en gingen in de traditionele duelleerhouding staan.

"Denk maar niet dat ik me inhoud en ik wil dat jij ook alles geeft," zei Perkamentus. Harry knikte. Zonder waarschuwing begonnen de twee spreuken op elkaar af te vuren in topsnelheid en zonder een spreuk hardop uit te spreken. Perkamentus schoot een straal vuur naar Harry. Maar die weerde Harry af door een straal water te gebruiken. Perkamentus stuurde een verlammingsspeuk op Harry af. Maar deze ketste af tegen het schild dat Harry net op tijd had opgeroepen. Een tijd lang leek het of Perkamentus in het voordeel was, omdat hij maar bleef aanvallen. Maar Harry weerde elke aanval moeiteloos af en vroeg zich af of Perkamentus wel zijn volle krachten gebruikte. Het duel ging verder en er werden meer spectaculaire spreuken ingezet. Opeens slaagde Perkamentus erin Harry te ontwapenen of ten minste dat was zo want Harry had blijkbaar nog een troef achterwege. Hij hield zijn hand uitgestrekt en sommeerde zijn toverstok voordat die Perkamentus bereikt had en schoot onmiddellijk touwen naar Perkamentus die zich om de man heen bonden. De touwen vlogen in brand en Harry gebruitke die tijd om Perkamentus te ontwapenen. De hele klas applaudisseerde luid. Perkamentus stapte naar Harry toe en die gaf hem zijn toverstok terug.

"Ik begreep dat het Schouwerkorps ongelukkig was dat je je niet wou aansluiten, maar ik wist niet dat je zonder toverstok kon duelleren."

"Dat wist ik ook niet tot ik tegen Voldemort vocht."

"Indrukwekkend, maar ik had je gevraagd om alles te geven en dat heb je niet gedaan."

"Nee, dat klopt, dat zou teveel drastische gevolgen hebben gehad."

"Begrijpelijk ... Zo Harry, blijf je voor het Kerstbanket morgen?"

"Nee, ik had Ginny beloofd thuis te blijven met Kerst."

---

Harry gaf die dag nog succesvol les aan de PUIST-klassen van het zesde en zevende jaar.

Na de lessen liep hij rustig door de gang toen hij opeens zijn naam hoorde. Hij haalde de tweewegspiegel waar het geluid vandaan kwam uit zijn tas en zag het gezicht van Ron.

"Ron, wat scheelt er, je ziet eruit of je een necroot gezien hebt."

"Harry, je moet dringend naar huis komen. Het is Ginny, haar water is gebroken!"

"Wat?! Ik kom er onmiddellijk aan!" zei Harry.

---

Een paar minuten later liep hij de slaapkamer in en vond hij Ron, Hermelien en een Heler die bij Ginny waren. Ron en Hermelien gaven hem een bemoedigende knik en verlieten de kamer. Harry knielde naast het bed en nam Ginny's hand in de zijne.

"Alles komt toch goed he?" vroeg hij angstig aan de heler.

"Maakt u zich geen zorgen Mr Potter, prematuren komen wel vaker voor en ik ben ervan overtuigd dat deze zich meer dan klaar voelt om te komen." Harry glimlachte flauw.

"Hoe ging het op Zweinstein," vroeg Ginny.

"Perkamentus daagde me uit tot een duel voor de vierde jaars. Volgens mij kunnen die een week lang hun mond niet meer dichthouden van verbazing," zei Harry grinnikend. Ginny glimlachte.

"Daar moet ik het trouwens nog over hebben. Ik heb tot mijn spijt ontdekt dat de leerlingen niet zo enthousiast zijn over Verweer. Wil je me uitleggen hoe dat komt?"

"Mijn voorganger heeft blijkbaar te weinig aandacht besteed aan gevaarlijke wezens, dus wou Perkamentus dat ik dat alles zag in het eerste semester. Niet echt iets wat de leerlingen leuk vinden, maar ze moeten het wel kennen voor hun SLIJMBAL." Opeens ademde Ginny schokkend en kneep ze haar ogen dicht in pijn.

"Diep ademen, de contractie is zo voorbij," zei de heler.

---

Een paar uur later hield Ginny hun pasgeboren zoontje in de armen. Ze gaf hem aan Harry. Harry keek breed glimlachend naar zijn roodharige zoon.

"Tristan James Potter."

**Dat was het dan. Hoop dat jullie het toch iets waard vonden. Stond eigenlijk al lang op de laptop. Moest er enkel nog een klein stuk tussen zetten en posten.**

**Grtz Jade The Orkkiller**


	8. Epiloog

_**Hey beste lezers van dit verhaal,  
Dit is de epiloog (een korte epiloog het stelt niet veel voor), maar dat wil zeggen dat dit verhaal dus volledig afgerond is. Ik ben niet van plan om hier een vervolg op te schrijven. Wat ik wel wil doen is mijn ander Nederlands verhaal op internet zetten. 'Lily en James die bleven lezen' misschien klinkt het al bekend in de oren bij sommigen onder jullie. Dat verhaal is volledig af. Als er lezers zijn met interesse voor dit verhaal laat het me dan weten.  
Grtz Jade The Orkkiller  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Epiloog:**

Een aantal jaren waren verstreken en het was midden juli. Tristan was intussen 12 en had net zijn eerste jaar Zweinstein achter de rug. Op het moment vlogen hij, zijn 2 jongere broers, Kobe van 10 en Matt van 9, en zijn 7 jarige zusje Deborah, die voor Harry op de bezemsteel zat, in de lucht, terwijl ze de slurk naar elkaar toe gooiden. Ginny zat met de tweeling, twee meisjes Carry en Blaise die vijf waren op de grond toe te kijken. En geloof het of niet Ginny was zwanger van hun zevende kind. Harry, die nu bijna 33 was, was gestopt met professionele zwerkbal en was over het algemeen thuis bij zijn gezin. Ginny werkte nog steeds op Zweinstein als docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, al had Harry het altijd van haar overgenomen als ze op zwangerschapsverlof was.

"Een mooie pas van Matt Potter naar Tristan Potter, de Potters zijn onverslaanbaar!" commentaarde Tristan terwijl hij de slurk ving. Harry lachte.

"Hey pap, kun je nog eens een Spatski Schijnbeweging doen? Asjeblieft?" smeekte Kobe opeens. Harry grinnikte.

"Deborah, hou je goed vast!" zei hij en hij zette een duikvlucht in. Deborah gierde het uit van pret. Ze vond het heerlijk bij haar vader op de bezem te zitten als hij van deze trucs uitvoerde en dat wisten haar broers maar al te goed. Harry trok vlak boven de grond op.

"Binnenkort kun je je eigen Potter team oprichten, met jou als coach," zei Ginny lachend tegen hem.

"Wie weet," zei Harry met een grijns.

Op dat moment kwamen Ron, Hermelien en hun twee dochters, Corry van 11 en Lizzy van 8, de tuin in. Harry landde en liet Deborah afstappen, die onmiddellijk naar haar twee nichten liep.

Het duurde niet lang voordat alle Wemels er waren. Meneer en Mevrouw Wemel hadden intussen beiden grijs haar, maar waren nog even kwiek als Harry hen zich herinnerde. Bill en Fleur hadden een dochter, Annabelle, die 10 jaar was. Charlie was met de Roemeense Valerie getrouwd. Het koppel had geen kinderen aangezien ze het beiden erg druk hadden met Draken. Percy was getrouwd met zijn schoolliefde, Patricia. Ze hadden twee zonen, Alexander van 11 en David van 9. Fred en George waren niet getrouwd, George zou volgens de hele familie eeuwig bachelor blijven. Hij bleek geen behoefte te hebben aan een vaste vriendin. Meestal had hij minstens twee vrouwen aan zijn arm hangen. Fred was wel niet getrouwd maar hij en Angelique woonden samen en hadden vijf zonen waaronder een drieling, Jay, All en Thomas van 4 jaar, Kai van 5 en Nick die 7 jaar was.

De hele familie maakte het zich gemakkelijk in het gras en keek hoe de oudste kinderen hun bezems pakten en de lucht in schoten. Een paar anderen pakten hun fluimstenen en begonnen te knikkeren. Ron en Bill begonnen een potje te schaken. Het was een rustige warme zomerdag.

Harry plofte neer in het gras naast Ginny en gaf haar een kus. Hij was intussen al 13 jaar getrouwd met Ginny en hij had zich nooit gelukkiger gevoeld dan hij nu deed. Hier samen met zijn gezin en familie in een nieuw begin.

Einde

* * *

_**Dankwoord aan: J.K. Rowling, die deze fantastische wereld en personnages verzonnen heeft, zij die dit verhaal lazen en hun mening erover gaven.**_

_Getekend Jade The Orkkiller_


End file.
